Many Victories
by J. Crow Roth
Summary: A story involving the pairing of many Victorious characters and a few new ones.
1. The confessions

Tori Pov

"Why hasn't Jade been in school today? She is supposed to have a rehearsal today." I asked, my mtone curious, but not overbearing. I was sitting with my firends, minus Jade and Beck, at our usual lunch table. I wore my usual pink blouse and tight jeans, with simple tan flip flops.

"Her and Beck broke up." Andre answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt along with loose green shorts and flip flops as well.

"So? They do that all the time. They make up. Jade doesn't miss school for that." I responded, taking a bite of my pizza. Couldn' this school spend a little more money on its lunch budget, this is starting to taste like slime.

"It's why Jade broke up with Beck that's keeping her from school. She apparently has fallen for someone else." Robbie said. He sat there with that weird puppet sitting on his lap. His button up shirt still had its usual pocket over his right breast, and still trying to rock the skinny jeans. never gonna happen.

"Hard to believe she would give up Beck. That witch can't get any other guy to put up with her." Rex said in his usual tone, where he essentially spits his words like they should be blantanly obvious.

"Oh, she didn't leave him for a boy." Cat added in while munching on a piece of salad. She sat there in a white t-shirt that seemed a little too tight, a short white skirt and ... she isnt wearing shoes today. Weird.

"But Beck told me she said loves someone else." Andre added, a hint of curiousity adding in his tone.

"She has fallen in love." Cat answered in her usual cheery tone.

"But you just said she didn't leave him for someone." Robbie said confusedly.

"Nope, I said she didn't leave him for a boy. Besides, she's really depressed about the whole thing too. Hey does anyone wanna see my new coin dispenser belt?" she asked as if it didn't even matter. She could change any subject. We all seemed to put two and two together, and what we concluded made us all stare at Cat confused.

"Cat who has Jade left Beck for?" Andre asked with shock written all over his face and in his voice.

"She told me I couldn't tell anyone. She wanted to tell her herself. She'll be back by Friday. Oh she also said the person would get a message from her tonight. Letter of course- not text. She said she did that so no one could track it, it should have a package with it too." She answered in that rare serious Cat voice, before returning to her salad.

So it was a she? Who in the world would queen witch give up Beck for? Especially if that someone was a chick.

We all finished lunch and moved on with the rest of our classes. None of us could really concentrate though. We all kept wondering who this girl was. It wasn't Cat because she had been telling Cat everything. It couldn't be me because she hated me. Not Trina because Trina's presence alone made Jade wanna barf.

I saw Beck once during the day after lunch, but he wouldn't even look at me. I couldn't tell why.

"Say Cat did Jade tell Beck who she left him for?" I asked, trying to pry a little more information from the strange girl.

"Yup. Hey that cloud looks like a bunny hehe." Cat answered to me cheerfully before gazing off into the sky, her eyes glazed over.

"Come on Cat I won't tell anyone I promise." I tried to beg her. I got on my knees and put both my hands together, begging for an answer.

"You'll just have to find out tomorrow when the one who gets the message tells everyone else." Cat may be naive, but she is very loyal. Give her a secret, and there's very little chance she'll say anything.

I decided to wait until tomorrow to find out. When I got home Trina was already home and asleep on the couch. She was such an airhead. She completely forgot I needed her to get home. Walking that far sucks badly. I moved up to my room and started working on my homework when I heard Trina call me.

"Hey Tori. Package for you. Doesn't say who it's from." she yelled in her usual shreeking tone. I wondered who could have sent me a package. The holidays were months off, I wasn't dating anyone, and I couldn't think of any reason someone would send me a package anyway.

I went downstairs, and I saw Trina holding a small box. On the table was a bouquet of roses. Trina was obviously trying to open the box, but it seemed to be locked.

"Trina when the box has someones name on it other than yours, you don't open it." I said mockingly, as if I was a mother telliung a childd something for the hundreth time, which was pretty much what this equates to. She dropped the box on the table in frustration.

"It has a stupid lock on it. It isn't a normal keyhole either. Whoever this guy is, he must think you'll know how to open it." she pouted in mock anger.

"Just go back to sleep Trina." I tried to wave her off. A request she completely ignored, as she was curious who sent the package. I looked at the lock. I couldn't figure it out. Then Trina handed me a note that had been on the lock. It said, 'The key is around your neck stupid.' I looked at my necklace and realized it was shaped just like the hole. I took it off and placed it in the lock, which it fit perfectly. How could anyone make a keyhole from my necklace?

I turned the key, and it unlocked, the lid popping up a bit. I opened it, and couldn't believe what I saw. Inside were two small rings, both of the rings had several diamonds on them. In the center of both were bright crystals of jade. I picked them up, still quite confused.

Underneath was a letter. This made me think of what Cat was telling us earlier today. Jade would send the one a package and a letter. She had told Beck who she left him for, and he had been ignoring me all day. Everything made sense except one thing. Jade hated me.

I opened the letter, Trina looking over my shoulder still, and read it aloud:

Dear Tori Vega,

I hope you accept me for who I am and that our past issues will not stop you from realizing how I feel. I have treated you like dirt, putting you down every chance I got because I didn't know to express myself any other way. I was only with him for appearances, and to raise my status in the class.

When you arrived I never saw you as a threat. I merely acted that way to keep my appearance up. I was awe struck by your talent. I would have never admitted it before because I had a rep to uphold, and I didn't know how people would react to me liking a female. I don't care anymore though. I can't keep acting like I love someone I don't. I'm sick of putting up this front that I'm a mean girl. Even if you don't accept me, I will still care for you.

Regardless of your answer I will continue life as normal, but if you do accept me, we can either be open or secret about it. I will leave it up to you. I just had to get this off my chest. I love you and I hope you can come to feel the same way about me.

Love,

Jadelyn West

P.S. The rings are for if you say yes. I have another question for you that involves them.

Trina and I both sat down and stared at each other. How could Jade love me? More importantly, why did she take so long to say it? I had always felt something for her, but I thought she hated me. I liked her alot, which was why I was always trying to make her smile and kept giving her hugs, despite her saying she hated them. I guess she actually enjoyed those hugs. I had felt something for her- but she was with Beck, and I didn't want my friends thinking I was some weirdo who liked the same sex. I always had liked girls, I just made it seem otherwise. Only Trina knew the truth, because when she was still nice I had asked her about these sort of things. She had told me that although she thought it was okay, most people thought liking the same sex was wrong. That's sort of why she knew I wouldn't stay with any guy for too long.

"I'm going to Jade's. Tell Mom that I went to see a friend, and may be staying the night."

"It's about time you got with someone you'll actually like. I was getting sick of watching you break boys hearts. Don't worry, this is one of the few times I know covering for you will amount to something. So I've got your back. Good luck." she told me, finishing with a wink. Trina never supported me when it came to romantic pursuits, because she knew they would fail in the end. For once though, she thought this might work, so she was going to back me all the way. I don't think she realized just how much that meant to me.

I hopped in my car and raced to Jade's place. I was wearing one of the rings, and I knew the other was for me to give back to her. She had planned this so I would have to talk to her, no matter what my answer. She knew I'd either return one or both, and that would be answer enough for her. We would be open about this. I had no problem with that.

I walked up to the door and knocked. She came to the door, saw the ring on my finger, and well... let's leave the rest to the imagination.

Andre Pov

Cat, Beck, Robbie, and I stayed after school to help Sikowitz with a project. He had asked each of us to stay, except Cat who had already volunteered. He said it would probably take us all night, and we couldn't have our phones on. Beck looked really out of it, he had been told who Jade left him for, and it was tearing him up. Not so much that Jade had moved on, but that she had moved on to a girl. He said we would find out more tomorrow.

I was wondering why Sikowitz hadn't asked Tori to help us. It was a play that he wanted each of us ready for by tomorrow.

"Say Sikowitz, I get why you would need us for an all nighter, but why do our phones need to be off?" I asked, curiousity and suspicion laced in my voice.

"Because we don't need you guys asking around to find anything out." he answered, like usual yelling the words for no apparent reason.

"Wait you know something about what's going on with Jade?" Robbie asked suddenly seeming to get interested in the subject again.

"Cat told me she had instruction from Jade to have me keep you all here so you wouldn't find out early. Also I really do need you to know this play by tomorrow." He answered us a little more calmly, then took a sip of his coconut and continued. "It will be for the head of casting at Universal Pictures. He plans on coming here tomorrow to look for new talent. I thought it was a perfect opportunity to keep you guys distracted."

"Okay I understand that, and why Jade's not here. What I don't get is why you aren't keeping Tori here? And where is Cat?" Robbie added in, now staring at Sikowitz like he deserved an explanation.

"Tori and Cat are being kept with one of the other teahcers. We needed to keep you guys separated because Cat knows who it is, Tori wouldn't pry and you all would. Now let us begin." He answered, back to yelling his words again.

Cat Pov

Sikowitz is doing a good job keeping the boys distracted. Beck had to be here because he might go blabbing, and as long as Sikowitz is keeping them busy he won't say anything. I knew Tori was at Jade's house because Jade had texted me as she drove up. I also knew it had gone well because she hadn't texted me again. Jade knew I wasn't the moron everyone thought I was. We had been friends for a long time, and she was the only person who knew the real me.

My friends didn't know how I became such a good actress, they didn't know that I'm always acting unless it's just Jade and me. I'm actually quite smart, but I never thought anyone would accept me for anything other than my looks. Yeah I'm on the same team as Jade, not that the guys have any idea. One of these days though, Robbie's going to push his luck, and my patience to the edge. Jade knew it was a long time coming. I had already picked a place on his face for the punch he'd get when his luck ran out- right between the eyes.

He was a nice guy, but he was taking my naivety to his advantage. I was actually behind the two way board Sikowitz had set up and was watching the boys.

"Say do you think I should ask Tori out? I mean I've been crushing on her for a while, and I kinda thought she felt the same. Whaddya think Beck?" Andre asked. He was so clueless. Of course only I could see that Tori didn't like guys. She may try to hide it, but it's obvious to someone who studied to be a mentalist. I had to in order to be able to learn more about people. With the way I act normally, I would be able to watch people in odd ways without them taking it oddly so I could study them. Tori had been an easy read though, I had known about six minutes after meeting Tori. I never said anything, it was her business, and most of them would have thought I was just being Cat.

"Nope. I don't think she'll go for it. That's all I have to say so don't ask me anything about Tori." He said Tori's name with a little venom. Andre and Robbie are pretty perceptive when they need to be, but they would never guess that Tori was Jade's love. Jade acted like she hated Tori, when really she had been crushing on her from the moment she saw her.

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but what do you think Sikowitz and Robbie? Beck's not in the best mood so I don't think his advice would help anyone." Andre said, turning his attention from the brooding pretty boy.

"I think-" "Definitely." Robbie was cut off by Rex. If you can call that cutting him off. Then again, Rex is actually Robbie's other personality. He had two minds that acted completely independently. "She's hot. You aren't too bad, and you have been friends since you guys met. In fact you were her first friend. Why wouldn't she like you?" Rex was pretty good with women, but even he didn't have a clue. He still only knew what Robbie knew, which left him at a disadvantage.

"I think you should work on the play. We need to have this done. The head of casting will be here in two days- which gives us tonight and tomorrow to work." He answered loudly, still sipping from that coconut again. "In any case, tomorrow you will all hear Jade's big reveal. Either that or she will come in depressed and hate us all even more. Now let's get practicing."

"Hold on a sec. What do you mean she could come in depressed?" Andre asked.

"Yeah why would she be depressed if she just let a big thing off her chest like she did? Hasn't she been thinking about this for a year now? At least that's what Beck told me." Robbie added.

"Well actually Jade has been holding this in for two years. Also there's no guarantee that she will be accepted. We can only wait for tomorrow." They continued practicing and drinking red bull until about 2:30 the next morning. I had passed out around six yesterday. I woke up in time to see the boys wake up themselves to the sound of the staff bell.

"Wow it's already tomorrow. Sorry for falling asleep Sikowitz. I'll go get Tori and Cat so we can get ready for class today. Good thing we got permission from our folks to stay over night." Andre said groggily, yawning through art of the sentence.

I decided now would be a good time to show myself, so I stepped into the room, "No need I'm wide awake. You guys were great. I hope the casting dude likes it. Hey does anyone wanna smoothie?" I continued with my usual airhead ways.

"Wait, weren't you and Tori with another teacher? And where is Tori?" Robbie asked.

"She wasn't here. Nice job with the story Sikowitz. Would you like a smoothie?"

"Sure thing Cat. Mango and bean please. I have a craving for beans."

"Then where's Tori?" Andre asked.

"I'm right here." Tori said as she and Jade walked in the room. They were holding hands, I could tell from that and the numerous hickeys on Tori's neck things had gone very well. Jade had said she wouldn't have sex, but anything short of that was open season. Jade and Tori both had large smiles on their faces, and Jade wasn't wearing any make up.

"Tori... is...with...?" Robbie got those two words out before his mouth hit the floor. Beck just mumbled something inaudible. Sikowitz and I shared a triumphant look and a fist bump. We had been trying to find a way to bring those two together for year and a half now. Sikowitz was just that good, he noticed the look in Jade's eye when she looked at Tori was only acted hatred. Underneath there had been deep passion. I figured it out from my training- I read her body language. Jade drooped when Tori was around, she would roll her eyes and scowl. If you knew what to look for though, you would see her breathing speed up, her eyes dart back and forth from time to time, and the slight blush she always has when Tori's around.

Tori had most of the same signs except she didn't hide them, the boys were just oblivious. One difference though, was that instead of a blush, she got a starry look in her eyes. These were still too subtle for the average person to notice, especially a bunch of hormonally unstable teenage boys. They would have never seen it. I would have thought that they'd notice Tori's constant attempts to hug Jade more than most, or that Jade never really fought it once Tori got her in one.

"And to think I was asking if I should ask you out. That explains why Sikowitz avoided the question and Beck snapped at me. Really though, if you were playing for our side you could have told us. That would have taken a lot of pressure off me. I've been crushin' on you for a while." Andre said.

"I know and that's why I didn't date you. I would have to break your heart eventually. I just never really liked boys. I was just putting up a front to seem normal." Tori answered.

"So you showed you cared by not dating me. Well at least I don't need to chase you anymore." Andre realized.

"Well don't think this changes anything. I'm still Jade. Even if I am permanetly taken." Jade said, as Tori and her held up each others ring fingers. I think the boys were still processing the fact that they were together. It was a full thirty minutes before they realized what those rings meant.

"Wait a minute aren't you guys only like 16?" Robbie asked.

"We aren't doing anything further till after we graduate, but yeah I think you guys have the right idea." Tori answered. I hadn't thought that Jade would ask so quickly, but I guess it didn't matter. It would be years before that came into play. Besides, this was only the first of a few relationships Sikowitz and I had to get started by the end of the year, and by the look of this it was going very well.

"So you guys going to be hanging out all the time?" Robbie asked.

"Actually I'm not going to be away from her ever. I talked to the principal and she was happy to have all my classes switched so my schedule fit with Tori's. Also we're going to start moving my stuff after school." Jade answreed cockily.

"Your family is moving?" Andre asked.

"Nope just me- into one of Tori's guest rooms. It won't be a guest room anymore. I wanted to share her room, but her mom wasn't hearing it. Besides I can at least decorate it my way." Jade told him. This caused Beck to stare at her in what can only be described as pure anger. I guess he hadn't quite realized that Jade never really loved him. The fact that she was still a virgin and refused to let him change that should have sent some sort of message. He must be mad that she never talked about moving in with him the two years they dated and suddenly she's moving in with Tori.

"Really Jade? That's it! I'm done with all of you! I seem to be the only one disgusted by this couple. They're the same sex for God's sake! Doesn't anyone see something wrong with this?" I knew Andre was too accepting, Sikowitz too hippy, and Robbie too clueless to really think so. The personality that they thought I had made me seem too ditsy and cheerful to not accept any sort of love. Rex was too into romance to care. When Beck didn't get an answer I could tell he was digusted with all of us.

"Fine if you guys find this disgusting display of love okay I'm through with you guys. Screw the play, I'm leaving Hollywood Arts." He stormed off. I heard he later withdrew his tuition and left the school. There was an eerie silence after Beck left the room. Of course Tori was the one to break it. Despite how I appeared, she was definitely the most peppy one out of us.

"Wow moody much. So anyone ready for first period? It starts in two minutes."

"Actually you will all be here today. I told the principal you would all be here including Jade and Tori. As far as she knows you two have been here all night. This also means one of you will take Beck's part since it's not gender exclusive. You will all be excused from your classes and will aid me today with my classes. Besides I think the other student have been dying to find out about Jade's new girl." I think that's when the others realized how fast rumors and news spread through the school. Everyone knew about this final breakup and the that Jade had hooked up with a new girl. The question on everyone's mind would be who.

"I told you we could have kept this secret." Jade said to Tori. Tori just kissed her on the cheek and gave her a cute little pout.

"Now where would be the fun in that? Besides we both know either Beck would have said something or Sinjin would have found out sooner or later and blabbed it to the whole school. I'd rather be open about it. I don't care what everyone else thinks and I know you don't anymore." Tori said to Jade. That pouty look she gave Jade could get anyone to agree.

"Fine whatever." And so we began our day. The two had decided in the end to keep it a secret from the rest of the student body until the day after Jade finished moving in with Tori. I couldn't wait to see what everyone would say.


	2. The first day of our new school life

A/N the book mentioned in this and many chapters to come is my soon to be edited novel- so don't go looking for it for about another year.

Jade Pov

I was all moved in and tonight was my first night in my new home with Tori. Her mom wanted me in the guest room, so we turned into my room over the last two weeks. Tori and I gave it a new coat of green, black, and purple paint. I moved all my dressers into it and I got a new bed. My family was loaded and would still be paying for my tuition, but I would be living under the Vega's roof from now on. Her mother quickly set a few ground rules:

1. No sex and no arguing. We really couldn't fght her on that because we weren't planning on doing nor had done anything sexually just yet. We had slept in the same bed before, but never slept together. As long as we abided by that rule she wouldn't bother us about anything.

2. Curfew of 11:00 o'clock, school only exception. I've never had a curfew before, but I never really went out too late, despite what people may say.

3. I must address both of Tori's parents as Mom and Dad from now on. This was the only issue- I never really had a mom and dad. I mean my parents raised me, but after a while we grew very distant. By the time I started middle school I was lucky to see them two or three times a month. They were always traveling and I learned how to fend for myself. Money was never a problem. I really only ever called my parents by their first name in the little time I saw them. However, I would at least show enough respect to these people that let me live with- my... I think I can call her fiancee- to call them what they wished. We are engaged, despite not going any farther until after we graduate.

Anyways, although this was my new room, this was not where I would sleep. I would be sleeping in Tori's room with her. They only said I couldn't have sex. They never said we couldn't sleep in the same bed, cuddled up together. I still couldn't get over how warm she was. I mean, I know it could have just been the moment, but she had been seriously warm. I found out from her mom that Tori had an above average temperature; she was naturally warmer than most people. The seemed odd because I had a lower than normal temperature; I was naturally colder than most people.

It was still mid-day on a Sunday so Tori and I were just cuddling on the couch watching a movie of my choice. Saw IV was one of my favorites, but I needed to take her needs into consideration, she was easily frightened; I had picked a less scary horror movie. It was called Gremlins- an old classic that was part horror part comedy. She really seemed to enjoy it. I enjoyed when she got scared and held me tighter.

Just as we were getting to the end, queen annoyance walks in.

"Well don't you two look cozy. Whatcha watching?" She stared at the screen. It took her about two seconds to register the movie and jump onto the couch. "I've never seen this before. I've heard of it but never seen it. Why were they so cute and now so ugly? Where'd they come from? How many are there? Wh-" She met my eyes and we came to quiet understanding. I wanted silence, and to be with Tori. Trina got up, moved to the chair and didn't say another word.

I don't think Tori even noticed because her eyes never left the screen, and she was still holding me tightly. We were still in our pajamas, hers sweat pants and tank top, mine a t-shirt and panties. Tori didn't mind my choice of pajamas, but Trina didn't like it. This was going to be my first night of many living here, so Trina would get used to it. I was only wearing my pajamas because Tori had still had hers on when I got here this morning, so I had quickly changed back into mine.

The play had gone great two weeks ago, and the casting director had been particularly interested in Andre and myself. I wasn't surprised when he approached us afterwards asking if we would like to negotiate some sort of deal. We were both excited until he mentioned we would have to move away to Florida. I quickly no thanks after that, and Andre said he still wanted to finish school here before moving into a career far away. The guy told us he would be in touch in case we changed our minds. Since it wasn't a really big movie deal he had been talking about, neither of us reconsidered.

As I came out of my thoughts, I noticed Tori had gotten up while I had been thinking away and had put in a new movie. "This is one I think you'll like. I'll try not to wet my pants, as long as you don't let me go." She started the movie. It was Saw V. I had gotten so stuck on Saw IV that I never got around to watching the rest. As we sat there, I could tell it was really freaking her out. When the pendulum scene got close to the gory part, she was holding onto me very tightly with tears in her eyes. I stopped the movie.

"I like these movies, but I can't force you to watch them if they're going to make you cry and squeeze me to death. Besides the last movie was for me; pick one you want to see. I'll try to stay awake as long as you keep letting me hold you."

"Deal." She walked over and removed Saw V from the player. I was still getting used to the whole being considerate part of a relationship- which is probably why I even let her put that Saw movie in- but I could grow to like it. She was my girl and no one could say otherwise. I didn't feel like I needed to control her like I did with Beck. Maybe that's because I never really liked Beck. He was just there for show and to make it look like I could feel emotions other than anger, at least until I met Tori, then I really did feel something for someone other than anger.

I had given up my scissor habit because I had used the scissors to help cool my anger. Tori replaced my scissors, cooling my anger just by being near me. Come to think of it, I heard Beck had left Hollywood Arts all together after the big reveal and that he left town. Oh well, guess he just couldn't accept losing me to someone, much less a girl. He had always been against the whole same sex thing. That was one of the reasons I stayed near him; he could help me hide my true feelings for other girls. Before Tori, I hadn't felt love but I had felt attraction. Even before Tori I had never been attracted to men, but she ruined it for all of them permanently. Tori had been talking all weekend about some new student coming to the Arts. She said he was some big name teen author. She had also said she had a copy of the first book of the soon-to-be trilogy he was writing.

I had seen the book she was talking about and had researched about him. His name was S. Moscow. The book he wrote was called 'Heart of the Void Book One: The Dark Descent'. I was going to read it over the next week to see what the big deal was. From what I had heard though, this book was the start of a series that would make the Twilight books look like old cliches. However, from what Tori told me it wasn't centered around a love story. She said she wouldn't tell me anything else, and if I wanted to know more I would have to read it.

I returned to reality when I felt warm lips press against my cheek. I looked over to see her cuddling back up with me and press play on the remote. The movie she had picked didn't surprise me; it was that stupid sponge movie. I really didn't care what we watched though, as long as she was happy and she was near me. I guess real love makes a lot less sense then acting in love, which was what I was used to doing.

Tori Pov

I just sat there cuddled up to my 'Sweet Darkness'. That was my pet name for Jade. She in turn called me her little 'Shining Spark'. She would also make me call her by her pet name when I said goodbye on the phone. I was allowed the same privilege, forcing her to say it to me.

We just sat there all day watching movies with the occasional interruption from Trina. Trina would be quickly silenced or scared off by Darkness; I liked that. Whenever Jade visited me before she would scare off or at least shut Trina up. Now that she lived here, things would be a bit more quiet. Tonight was her first night here as a fellow member of the household. We wanted to get everything we had held in in the two years we had known each other out, so we kind of sped a lot of things up. Since we had hidden our feelings for two years we decided to just get all the awkwardness out of the way; I suggested she move in. Dad wasn't too happy to have someone with a possible record in his house, but Mom was for it and after I convinced him Jade hadn't commited any crimes (that I knew of) he quickly warmed up to the idea.

I lost track of time in the cold gentleness of Jade's arms. Our polar opposite temperature conditions made body contact between us, even if only through clothes at times, very enjoyable. I would heat her up and she would cool me down. It also cleared up why she didn't sweat very easily. Her body didn't need to cool down as fast before reaching a critical temperature so it didn't sweat as often. My body did quite the opposite; I sweat too easily.

In any case when we sat there cuddling, I knew this would be enough for the time being. As long as I could hold her in my arms I was happy. Her cold skin brushing against mine. Her cold lips on mine. We were the perfect match. Polar opposites. Happy and angry. Darkness and light. Hot and cold. Any of these could be used to describe both how different we are and how alike we actually were . It was true that opposites attract, and we were living proof.

It was already 9:00 at night. We needed to go to bed. Trina had already gone to sleep. Mom and Dad would be unconscious by now. This was our chance to go to my room undisturbed. Unfortunately we were both tired from moving Jade's last few things into my house that morning, so we didn't have the energy to even make out. We just crawled into bed and lay there together. She took me in her strong, cold but gentle arms under the comforter and whispered to me, "I love you, Tori Vega. My Little Shining Spark." I answered, "I love you too, Jadelyn West. My Sweet Darkness."

Jade Pov

The next morning I felt strangely good. I hadn't felt so good after sleeping in... ever. I opened my eyes to see Tori had gotten up already. She had never been an early riser before; now she seemed to be getting up earlier and earlier like she was trying to impress me. I looked at the clock, it is 6:30. We still had an hour and a half before the doors opened, and another half hour before first period. I didn't feel tired or groggy; I felt warm. I guess since I sleep by myself I always feel cold and don't sleep well. This was the second time I had gone to sleep with Tori, but the first time we held each other while sleeping. Maybe she warmed me up in the night which made me sleep more soundly; I could get used to that. Her warm body felt so good against my cold flesh. Our temperature difference made us perfect for each other.

I got up and quickly put some clothes on. I didn't wear the eyeshadow or blush anymore, and I had let my hair return to it's natural color in the last month. I still wore lipstick, but only when I was going out. This was first time anyone at school would see me without my makeup though, and I couldn't wait to the look on their faces. The great Jade West no longer hides herself behind barriers. I was still a bit cold on the inside and cruel, but I would definitely ease up on people. Especially Robbie, he was a dork, but he meant well enough.

I still plan to put that doll through a shredder one day and blame it on a squirrel. Knowing Robbie, he would be too choked up over the loss of Rex to see any lie in that story. I picked up that teen author's book and went downstairs. Tori was on the couch fully dressed and reading the same book I was holding. That makes seven times now she's read it; she didn't even read Breaking Dawn that much. She really liked this series. I wonder what will happen when book two comes out. Actually I'd rather not think about it.

"We still have like an hour before we need to drive to school. Why are you up so early?" She asked me which took me by surprise. I was going to ask her that.

"I had a really good night sleep thanks to my personal Spark and I got up without being able to pass back out. Will you ever stop reading that book?" I replied.

"Only when book two comes out. Besides the author is coming to our school today, remember? He going to be attending Hollywood Arts. The whole school is really excited." Tori stated.

"Isn't today the day we make our big reveal to the student body?" I asked.

"Yup so it will be extra exciting for us." This girl obviously hadn't considered the possible backlash this could have if the rest of them didn't like this. I decided to leave it at that and made myself some toast. When I saw they had chunky peanut butter I admit I was a little giddy; I could never find this stuff and it was my favorite. Hard, tough, and crunchy like me. I spread it on my toast and walked back in the other room. Apparently Tori was reading the big betrayal scene she always talked about because she had that "no don't do it" look on her face. I really need to see what the big deal is.

We really just sat there quietly, one eating, one reading. When the clock said 7:30 we left with our bags and hopped into her car. She had insisted on driving me to our first day of school as a couple. I realized at that moment that when the students heard about us, they would see our rings. If an idiot like Robbie can figure it out, anyone else at the school can.

"Should we take off our rings?" She asked me. Again knowing exactly what I was going to ask her. I thought about it and figured if we're gonna be open about this we might as go all the way.

"No, if they figure it out, they figure it out. Now that we're together we shouldn't care what they think. Besides," I said as I cracked my knuckles, making her giggle,"If they have a problem with it they can answer to me. This made her smile a little wider. I was glad I could make her smile, she was mine, no one would ever change that.

She pulled into a parking space and we both exited the car. Immediately I heard people whispering as they saw us walk up to the main building, hand in hand. I didn't care what they said because it wouldn't change a thing; anyone who tries to break us up will be broken. As if she was listening to my thoughts, Tori smiled even wider and put her head on my shoulder, sending the whispers into full blown conversations.

"That settles it they are together." one girl said.

"Pay up chump I told ya it was Tori." I heard a boy say to another.

"It's about time." a small group said. I guess some people saw this coming. That made me smile a little. So far not a single negative comment. We got to our lockers which were now next to each other. We grabbed our stuff for first period, placed a photo of each other in our lockers and shut them.

"Everyone he's here!" Some girl yelled out. When she said that, everyone but Tori and I rushed to the front. We just kind of strolled along. We knew who they were talking about- the author of that book. Seeing that his book caught the attention of every student and teacher both male and female, excluding myself and Sikowitz, I was sure the whole school was there.

This guy's book must be very good or he's just hot to attract such a crowd. From what I had heard, only his agent had seen this guy before. I had also heard he wasn't stuck up like most young celebrities, but you hear that a lot about people. It's just a front.

We decided to walk straight to Sikowitz's class for first period instead. We had a lot of stress with the flood of rumors that were bound to hit us soon; we didn't need some author drama making it worse. Sikowitz looked pleased to see us, he was wearing his usual bathrobe slipper combo. His hair was a mess; he still he wonders why he can't get a date.

"Yeah we're here. How long do we have to wait until the rest of the school stops drooling over that guy and gets back?" I was not in the mood today. I just wanted to see how the students reacted to us together, to me without makeup, and get on with the day. Instead we would have to wait a while for the rest of the school to move their asses back to class. I decided to take this chance to read this guys book. I got as far as chapter three before the rest of the school finally got back, and I'm talking three Harry Potter style chapters. I'll give him this though, it's a good story so far. It's also not like Twilight with all story and no attention to actual literature.

Don't get me wrong the story in Twilight was great, but the writing style was pretty sloppy. Then again it was targeted at teenage girls so it didn't need to be neat and tidy so to speak.

After the announcement over the intercom to tell us the schedule had been shortened for each class to accommodate the delay this morning, we continue our day for the most part uneventful. When we sat down to lunch though, I could see a number of glares directed at Tori by a few guys. Mostly guys who had had a crush on her. Then they all switch to me, this time switching from hurt to hate. What did I do? I confessed my love. If a guy had done it they would have been given a medal for bravery. When a girl did it to another girl apparently they're branded a witch. Some people think I got her to switch sides out of sympathy or guilt; the thing was she was already on my side before I even met her.

I decided to ignore it. Tori hadn't even noticed, too involved with Andre on the plan for some new song. I just sat there watching her talk. Those deep brown eyes were so beautiful. Her hair shined in the sunlight. She was perfect and she was mine. She was my little Shining Spark.


	3. Cat and mouse

Cat Pov

Jade and Tori were doing great. Next on the list for Sikowitz and me was Trina and Andre. It sounded like a weird idea, but maybe even if it was just for a little while Andre might get Trina to be little more humble. Unfortunately, my mental planning was interrupted when a student entered class; it was that new author.

I had read his book, and I really enjoyed it. However I wasn't about to fall all over him just because of his book. That was until Sikowitz told him I would be his instructor for the next month. I would show him around, take him to classes and keep the other girls away.

His name was Syn. He wasn't at all like I expected him to be. He was always apologizing, and he didn't seem to like all the attention. He had never been seen before he came here so no one had known what he looked like when he got here. He told me he used that to sneak around the crowd and get to class.

He didn't look like I thought he would either. I had pictured some kind of geek or maybe a celebrity style look. He had bright blonde marine cut hair. He had startling blue eyes and a quite beautiful smile. His skin was even paler than Jade's, and he was very shy. Out of everyone at Hollywood Arts he really only talked to me.

He told me he acted that way so people might leave him alone. He had moved here hoping that since everyone here was talented, he wouldn't be hounded for being an author. That plan had quite simply backfired. He was always trying to be funny around me, but his jokes were really cheesy. Still he seemed very nice.

We were heading back to Sikowitz's class after three weeks to report. I had really grown fond of this guy. He was really sweet and completely afraid of Jade. He could have beaten her, since he had gone through years of premilitary training programs, but he had code that disabled him from ever laying a hand on a girl. Also he didn't like how Jade looked at him everytime she saw him near me. I knew she was being defensive of her best friend, but if I liked him it was my choice. I think I was starting to make that choice.

"So how do you like Hollywood Arts?" Sikowitz asked over enthusiastically.

"Very much. It's very beautiful, and the art and writing classes are interesting. They seem a little slow though."

"How so?"

"Well here are some of my sketches of characters from my novel." He handed Sikowitz a pile of drawing. They were incredible. I hadn't thought such detail possible in pencil drawings. Each was a sketch, if you could call them that, of the main six and a new character he had made for the next novel.

How had he gotten such detail? These looked like super HD black and white photos. I knew they weren't only because the scenes and outfits they were in could not be real. Not in our reality at least.

"You drew these? Why are you going to our school at all when you can do this? These are incredible. With this kind of talent you could teach the art class." They were pencil drawings each on 18 by 24 inch paper. They were far better than anything any famous painter or artist I had ever heard of could even dream of doing.

"My agent said coming here would be a waste of money, but I wanted to do it for the experience and to see if there was still more I could learn. I know there is still more I can learn from the teachers, just not in drawing. More in acting and in singing."

"Well then I'm glad you joined my class. How about you and Cat do a scene for the class tomorrow?"

"Okay that sounds great." I said.

"Sure. It would be a good way to start on a nice beat with the other students."

"Then it settled. Here you'll do a scene from your book. I'm sure you'll be familiar with the emotions in it." He handed us a small script. The scene it had in it was the betrayal scene. He said he would have the others join us for the scene, but we would be the stars. He would play Synchro, the protagonist; I would play Gabrielle, the love interest.

The next day he told me that Andre would play as Justin the betrayer, Tori as Dani the airhead, and Robbie as Arthur the brains of the group. We started the scene with Syn in the center by a fire. We had been moved to the auditorium for this scene. I'll just be describing the scene from here on out. Everyone other than Jade knew the book by heart so they would get the scene and where it was in the story.

I entered in looking concerned. He had been very distant from us all lately. Synchro had been so distracted by something.

"Synchro are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said half heartedly as he poke the fire.

"You've been acting strange. Come on. I'll take the watch."

"No because he is making his move tonight."

"Who?"

"Justin. Move Gabrielle!" he yelled as he drew his sword blocking Justin's swing. I hadn't even seen or heard him coming.

"So how long have you known?" Justin asked in a cold voice. I had never heard him speak like that.

"Since he put that mark on you. Since the start. You won't hurt them. This is between me and you."

"You're right. I will kill you and return to my master with these three as my prisoners. He will be so pleased."

"Justin listen to yourself." The scene went on with the fight scene and Justin's eventual retreat. When it was over everyone in our class applauded. How could Syn be such a good actor? I read every single one of his expressions and they all pointed to him actually feeling each emotion he showed as the character. It's like he can manipulate his emotion completely.

After we finished and Sikowitz told us that he would make a great actor, we sat down together alone.

"How can you hide every one of your own emotions when you act. I've studied to be a mentalist, and even I couldn't see anything that said you felt differently than your character."

"I don't really act. I just feel. It has always come naturally like that. Especially Synchro. He is my character so I would be even better at playing him. I take in the character, and my mind just becomes theirs." He looked so earnest when he said it too. I could tell now though from this close that there was no sign of lying or acting. He even gave off an air of honesty.

He was such a nice guy. He wasn't corrupted by fame and fortune. He was so innocent. I knew what kind of people this world had from my brother. This guy was one of the rare few though who really only saw the good. He didn't lie. He simple radiated purity. He was what I appeared to be to everyone. He was a true innocent. So I did the first thing that came to mind.

I took his cheek in my palm, turn him to me and kissed him. Before him I had only liked girls. This boy however had showed me that not all men are pigs. He hadn't made a move despite showing obvious signs of liking me. His cheeks were always blushed when I was near. His eyes got a dizzy look in them when he saw me. He had been that way since he first saw me in class.

At first he froze, unsure what to do. He obviously hadn't had a girlfriend before. He had been a shoulder to cry on for most of the girls here; he was someone easy to talk to. He would listen with deep attention and would be able to comment on what we were talking about. He really did listen to us. He never even made a move on anyone regardless of having the chance to make one. He just like being able to help.

Now he was mine. He started kissing back after I threw my arms around his neck. He was such a good person I wasn't going to let anyone else steal that from him. He was mine.

We just sat there like that for a while kissing. When we finally separated he had a blissful look on his face.

"So you wanna get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure... I mean sure! I'd love to get something with you." He was so easy. I wouldn't manipulate that more than I needed to because I really liked him. He really liked me, and I had simply sped things up.

We went out to a pizza place where I learned that despite his shy nature, he was a cold hard carnivore. He loved the meat lover's special pizza slice. He only ate one, but he really liked it. I just giggled. He was very attractive, but not like most guys. He didn't have the great hair or the way with the ladies. He had a military type of handsomeness. He was great with girls, but as a friend only. Just someone people could vent to. I really liked that.

We went back to his house, I had called my mom saying I was staying over a friend's, and I stayed the night with him. He still didn't make any sort of move. He did return any affection I gave him though. He had a nice place; two rooms, a bed, couch, and tv. He had a small kitchen and two bathrooms. He had planned on giving me the bed, but I insisted we share. We just slept together quietly. I held him tightly and he held back. I had found someone I could trust with my love. Someone who wouldn't take advantage of me. He was truly the one.

He had told me the next morning after bringing me breakfast in bed that he only had a small place because it was all he needed. That's when a bright red cat jumped on the bed next to me. It just sat there with me.

"That's Catarina. She's my pet. I've had her for two years now. She has been the only one to see me for me. At least before you."

"My full name is Catarina. That's a weird coincidence. I like it though cause she looks like me too."

"Not as beautiful, but the same hair." He was so sweet. He quickly left me to get dressed. After we got our stuff ready we hoped in my car and drove to school. Boy were the others in for a shock.

Tori Pov

None of us had seen Cat or Syn since yesterday's performance test. It was designed to evaluate Syn's skill as an actor, and I had to admit the kid was a natural.

"Does anyone know where Cat is? She has two minutes till class." Robbie asked.

"I think I know exactly where she has been." Jade said. She was Cat's best friend and knew her better than anyone.

"Really where?" Andre asked.

"With her new boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend already? Girl moves fast. Know who it is?" Andre asked.

"Come on am I really that unappealing to everyone?" Robbie whined.

"Yes." Both Jade and Rex said together. It was one minute before the bell when Cat walked in, hand in hand with Syn. There was no way this boy had made a move. Even after only three weeks, we could tell he was too shy to make a move, despite obviously liking Cat. She must have made the first move.

"So you two have a good time?" Jade asked.

"Yup. We stayed over his house last night. I got to sleep in bed with him."

"YOU WHAT!" Robbie yelled. He was now up at Syn's neck huffing and puffing.

"We just slept in bed. No naughty stuff. Hey shiny spoon!" Jade was holding a spoon in front of Cat's face to distract her before she could say anything else. Robbie sat down, knowing Cat wouldn't lie. He obviously wasn't happy with this considering the huge crush he had on Cat.

"So you guys made out though right?" Jade asked. Syn suddenly got a blissful look in his eyes, like he was recalling a wonderful memory. Considering his personality, making out with Cat would be his best memory.

So they were a couple now. That just left Andre and Robbie to pair up. Sikowitz had told us of he and Cat's plan to pair us each up. I didn't know who they had planned for those two, but I wasn't about to miss out on helping out. Those two had brought me and my Sweet Darkness together. We would have been the last two girls people would have thought a couple in all of Hollywood Arts. Now our two couples were the Shine and Darkness of Hollywood Arts, and the long time airhead and new kid of the school.

This was going to be one interesting school year.


	4. Old Wounds Can Heal With Time

Jade Pov

It was now November, and Cat wanted to go with Tori to pick dresses for the Winter dance. I had decided to hang out with Syn for the day. He was pretty cool for a boy. He knew martial arts, several languages and he was easy to talk to. He asked about how me and Tori were doing while he told about him and Cat. We just bounced stories about our over-cheery loves.

We had decided to head to a local sparring gym. He had told me he could never strike a woman for any reason unless she was sparring with him. In which case sex meant nothing. He still wouldn't remove that arm cover he always had on his right arm. I don't think I ever actually saw his right arm bare. I had asked Cat about it, but she told me he would tell me about it when he trusted me enough. She said it was something he didn't like speaking of with anyone whom he didn't trust. I had respected that up until now- I was going to rip it off "accidentally" during our sparring match.

"So which martial arts did you study? I studied military fighting." I asked.

"Tai chi. I have a black belt, but I don't like to show it off. I don't really need to use it often so why bother?"

"Good point. Now get ready for an ass kicking." We started by getting in our stances. He moved very quickly. His moves seemed to be more like dancing than fighting, each move bending into the next, flowing from one stance and move to another. After three hours, and many, many falls from me; we sat down and relaxed. I never even got a chance to grab his arm cover. So I decided to just ask.

"Why do you wear that thing? The arm cover. I know it's not a fashion statement because you even told me you don't like fashion."

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. I could tell he was dead serious. This had to be something he hid from everyone like Cat said.

"Yeah. I think if you're going to date my best friend I should know a lot about you."

"I trust you Jade, more than I think is safe. You still scare me a little, but I know you won't blab. I'll tell you, but you must swear never to tell anyone."

"I swear."

"There's a reason why I'm very skeptical of people, as well as shy. I don't like to trust anyone. These are why." He pulled off the cover, and I was so shocked, I think I actually pissed a little. His arm was covered in marks. I couldn't tell what most of them were, but I could see that many of them satanic symbols. Those symbols were scarred into his skin. All the others though were burned into his skin- deeply burned. They all looked very old, and they covered every part of his arm all the way up to his collarbone.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"My father was a satan worshipper. I still am unsure what my mother worshipped. When I was four, their cults thought I was some kind of sign. I was to be some ritual sacrifice. That is why my name is Syn. They started by marking my arm all over; the pain was excruciating. They only got as far as my collarbone before they were stopped by the military. They had been tracking these cults for a while. They discovered what was happening and rescued me. I was raised by the family of the man who ripped me from the pentagram. Sergeant John Moskow. He asked if he could raise me instead of having me put in foster care. The general saw my arm, looked at the file of the cults, and never thought twice."

He had that kind of experience. His arm was so scarred and burned that I'm not surprised he hid it.

"Dad told me I could hide the marks if I wanted to. He told me he wouldn't force me. I knew I couldn't have the marks removed either. They had been burned and cut so deep into my flesh that the only why to remove them was to practically maim my arm more so than it is already. I decided when I was six to wear this arm cover. Alot of people ask why I only wore one, but I never told anyone other than Cat and you. I know I can trust you. I don't fully know why, it's just something I can feel." he told me.

"I promise. I won't tell anyone. I'm really glad you told me. I wish all of us could have been there for you though. All of us would have stood by you. Now I am glad you came to the Arts." I told him. He didn't have to tell me that because we were just friends, but the fact that he thought he could trust me with that moved even my heart of stone.

"It doesn't effect me anymore though. It's really just a reminder of the cruelty of some people. You guys are the first to really accept me though. Most people didn't really like me. I was never sure why. You guys opened up to me so fast, and not at all because I was rich or famous. I'm glad I met you and your friends. Especially Cat. Now, are you ready to get back at it?"

"Sure." We went at it without his arm cover for a another few hours. When we were done he slipped it back on. We got up and left the gym.

We had planned a double date with the girls earlier, as a surprise, and we were taking them to the movies at nine. It was eight. They would probably still be shopping. We had taken my car since he didn't have one, and headed for the mall.

Cat Pov

"How about this one? I think the color really makes my eyes shine." Tori asked. she still hadn't decided on her dress, but we had found plenty of other clothes. This one actually looked really nice. It was a hot pink dress, low cut and with a wave pattern at the bottom rim. It had a multiple pattern design, switching from floral to waves to vines and back again over the whole dress. It stopped halfway down her thighs, and fit very snugly. Not tightly, but enough to show every curve for all they were worth. This dress was going to make Jade crazy. It had no sleeves, but Tori had bought elbow length gloves for that.

"I think that's just perfect. I think Jade will love that. Especially the low cut on it." My dress was a bit simpler. Syn wasn't into alot of skin showing. Not because he didn't want other guys looking, but because he really enjoyed the simplicity. For him, less detail meant less to distract him from the girl in the dress. Mine was just a small white dress with a simple floral pattern over it. It was high cut and stopped just at my knees. It had sleeves but only covering the ends of my shoulders.

"Okay let's pay for these and get out of here." We headed to the register and paid for the dresses. Tori's was really expensive, being brand name, but mine wasn't alot at all. Syn wasn't impressed by name brand, and if that meant less money to spend on clothes that we would both like, I was all for it. Now that I was with him, I didn't have to try and impress someone with brand name clothing to show fashion sense, or with the latest fashion at all. He didn't care about any of that. He would be happy seeing me in pretty much anything that was decent. Maybe even a few things that weren't- if I had any say in what went on while we were at his house.

We saw Jade and Syn waiting by our car. We hadn't been expecting to see them till we got home. We were staying over at Tori's for a sleep over. Syn got to come only because he wasn't a perv in any way at all. He would turn beet red if he so much as saw our bra straps.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're taking you to the movies. Jade and I planned a double date. We wanted to surprise you."

"Yay! What are we going to see?" I said in my usual quiet voice.

"We are going to see Breaking Dawn: Part One." They both knew Tori and I were fanatics about the Twilight saga. Even though his book was better, his wasn't going to be a movie for another two years. He and I hopped in my car, and Tori and Jade in Jade's car. We drove to the theatre just with enough time to grab a few snacks. I got skittles and a really big thing of nachos for us. Tori and Jade shared an oversized popcorn. Syn got us a soda to share. Jade did the same.

Jade never really like the Twilight saga, and Syn was known for his reviews saying that if the story hadn't been targeting teenage girls, the books wouldn't have done so well. He liked the story. he just didn't like the literary style used by the author. I, being a teenage girl, was still too caught up in the story to care.

Jade and Tori only made to the marriage scene before they started making out. Syn wasn't like that. He only did something if I was okay with it. He was chivalrous to an almost painful degree. However, with the airhead personality I showed, people often tried to use me or take advantage of me. He had grown very protective of me. He was also very skilled at reading people, so he could tell if a guy was just flirting or trying to make a move. That had happened twice, neither of which ended well for the other guy. He would never swing at the guy, never even hit him, but he would basically have the guys beat themselves up. It was kind of funny to watch. He wouldn't do it unless I gave him some sort of signal that the guy was really overstepping his boundaries.

Anyway, I could tell that he wanted to do the same as Tori and Jade, but he refused to do it without me saying I approved or kissing him first. I honestly appreciated this from him; I didn't wish he would make a move. I just hoped he wouldn't change. At least not till we were a bit farther along, about where Jade and Tori were with the whole engaged thing. I knew we would get that far, I just had to give it time.

We got to the scene where they were at Esme's Island, and at that point, we both really wanted to make out, so I gave in to desire. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled him to me and started kissing. Jade and Tori had stopped just as we started. Jade seemed to be interested in watching us, and Tori wanted to see where the movie was going. It kind of irritated me that Jade had to watch, but I didn't let it stop me. We didn't do it with quite the same passion (or tongue) they had, but it was still really nice. I was satisfied, and from the look in Syn's eyes he was too. The movie ended, and we left to go to our cars.

When we got there, Syn asked me something that took me by surprise.

"Cat I just got a really nice house a lot closer to school, and I was kind of wondering..."

"Just ask her already." Jade said. I knew where this was going, but I wanted him to say it.

"Would you like to stay there with me? Live there with me?" Took him long enough.

"Absolutely. I'll tell my Mom and if the guys help, we can start moving my stuff tomorrow." I think he was still stuck on the part where I said I would because he got a starry look in his eyes. The guys would help. I had no doubt about that. We had school tomorrow so we could start afterwards. Life was going great for us all.

The next day we told the guys and Sikowitz about our plan. Sikowitz was actually willing to help. I'm not sure why, but we needed every hand so I didn't complain. It took us three days to move all my stuff over to his new house, except I wasn't allowed to actually go there until the day I moved in officially. I discovered why the moment I saw the place. He had really been hoping I would say yes because this house looked like my dream home. My real dream home. Not what the others thought it was.

"Hey Cat like the new place?" Jade asked me, but I couldn't answer. I was stunned. It was a medium sized house, it was not the size but how it looked that made it a dream come true. It wasn't really the outside either. It was the inside, there were: two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a full sized kitchen, and a large entertainment room. I couldn't believe he could afford this. The room that was for me was completely painted pink and red in a swirl pattern. It had a big 60" tv, a queen size bed, a full bedroom set, and still room for my stuff. Everything was made to around the theme of a princess mixed with a cheerleader. I don't know how he did it so fast. He had only been with me for a month, and he had just moved here, he was in a small one room house before.

His room was all military, right down to the sheets. The walls were desert camo, the floor had a grass motif that almost seemed to look like real grass, a queen sized bed, and another 60" tv.

Everything was pretty much camo except on part of the right wall. It had a long frame that held pictures of men in uniforms. Under each were several medals. I could tell these were the men in his adopted family. His father had two Silver Stars and six Purple Hearts. Thinking that it went in order of lineage, I saw his grandfather had four Purple Hearts, and the Congressional Medal of Honor. I really understood his dedication to the military now. All of the other men had several medals each. Each also had dates below their pictures and medals. His fathers was 1970-2011. He hadn't told me his father had passed.

"What happened to your father?"

"He died from a grenade blast. He was a Seal as of three years ago. He had been a Marine when he found me, but he had decided to become a Seal six years ago. It was his last day too. His squad was heading back from a mission, but someone had other plans. They threw a grenade into the middle of them. Dad jumped on it. That was two weeks ago. I didn't say anything because I didn't need to feel sad. He died saving his men. I couldn't ask for anything more." At that I saw a single tear fall down his cheek. I knew him very well at this point, and despite being very shy and timid, he never cried. Ever.

"Where's your Mom?"

"She died two months ago. She was helping build a school in the Middle East for girls. She was a Army Sergeant. Some local group of terrorists attacked the school. She was found with twenty four bullet wounds and seven bodies of the bastards around her. She had saved several girls from those men. Her picture is in your room. With her two medals of honor. She was a hero. They both were. Our family has been in the armed services dating back to the Revolutionary War. We have had at least two men in every war the U.S. has ever been in until now. This time we had a man and woman. Dad never found out. He was deep in the field, and they didn't want to send him that kind of news. It would have caused him to falter." He explained, audibly sniffling now.

He was crying more now so I walked over to him and brushed the tears away. This guy, no this man had gone through so much in his life, and now he had lost both his adopted parents in less than a quarter of a year, yet he still managed to keep a straight face all the time. I couldn't have asked for anything like this. He was truly a great man. He would follow in the footsteps of many great men and a great woman, who weren't even blood. I knew from that moment on that this was the man I would spend my life with. I gave him a deep hug.

"I'm not going to leave. Ever. I will stand by you through all of what your parents were going to. Don't forget that." I told him. I had started to cry.

"Thank you Catarina. I will follow in their footsteps. I've already made my choice too."

"Which branch?" we were both a bit teary now.

"The same my father was in. I'm going to be a Seal."


	5. Hatred

A/N please review. I think this one is a lot better than my first fanfic. I really think I have improved, but I would prefer to hear it from you guys. All comments even critical are accepted. Doing my best.

Tori Pov

Let's see. I'm with Jade in our house that my parents own. Cat's with the new guy in his house that he just bought with the intention of designing it around her.

I still can't seem to feel jealous. I'm just too happy with Jade to really care. Right now though I was concerned about what we were going to do for the winter dance. It was in three days. I also had Christmas to worry about. That was in exactly two weeks. We needed to be prepared, all of us. However one person wanted to disrupt the holiday cheer we were all feeling.

It was later on today, when we were leaving school. Cat was hanging back with Syn and Sikowitz discussing something out front. Syn had said he needed to get Cat's jacket from the car. Jade and I had been out front with Cat and Sikowitz when we heard a certain someone talking to Syn. It was Beck.

We didn't hear much really. It was when Beck came over to us that it started.

"Jade, I need to talk to you." Beck said. I couldn't tell if it was anger or despair in his voice. It seemed like a mix of both.

"I have nothiing to say to you." Jade answered. Syn was standing behind Beck watching him intently. I never seen that look in Syn's eye before. It wasn't hate or even anger. It was irritation. Syn didn't get irritated.

"Will you just come to your senses and listen to me?"

"I have come to my senses. That's why I'm with Tori."

"Why are you being so difficult? Hey look at me!" He grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her hard towards him. What happened next took us all by surprise. Syn had been a good 15 feet away. The moment Beck grabbed Jade, he seemed to move with lightning speed. He suddenly had Beck's arm in his hand as he ripped it off of Jade, and Beck's arm was starting to turn a funny color. The look in Syn's eye had changed instantly from irritation to something I didn't think he was capable of. Hate.

"She said to leave her alone." Syn said with obvious anger in his voice. His voice was also much deeper. He normally was about a center scale in his speech. He was even starting to scare Jade.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Jade's friend. Who do you think you are?"

"Her ex. Now let go of me. I'm losing feeling in my arm."

"Not until you apologize."

"Yeah right. Let go or I'm going to kick your ass."

"Not until you apologize, and if you do it again, I'll crush every bone in this arm until it's just a blob of flesh." Syn told him. The pure anger in his voice scared us alot now. He had never acted like this before. A second ago he had been happy and cheerful. Now he was angry and hateful. None of us thought he could do that outside of the stage. Even Beck looked at him wearily now.

"Make me." There was a loud snapping sound in the second that followed. All Syn did was turn his hand 180 degrees very quickly. The thing was, he did not let go of Beck's arm when he did it. The snapping sound I knew was Beck's arm. Syn let go and Beck fell to the ground clutching his arm.

"What the fuck was that for!"

"You said to 'make you' apologize. Now unless you would like having two casts, I suggest you do it." Beck stared at him, and I knew he was looking for some sort a sign of humanity or mercy in those eyes. I don't think he found it.

"I'm sorry Jade for grabbing and shaking you. I'll just go." He got up still clutching his arm and walked away to his car and drove off.

"Syn are you alright?" Cat asked. He quickly returned to his normal demeanor once Beck was out of sight.

"I'm fine. Let me go get your jacket from the car." He said smiling as he ran back to the car.

"Cat what was that?" I asked her.

"That was his hate face. The last time he had that on was when... Never mind." Jade seemed to know what she was talking about. I was still confused. How could such a sweet and a little naive guy go from happy, to insanely mad, and back to happy so quickly.

Jade Pov

Cat and I told Tori we would explain later. She hadn't seen the marks or heard the story yet. She was too innocent to understand the kind of pain he went through.

"Cat did something else happen on the day Sergeant Moskow saved him? Why did he have that face on then?"

"It was when his father made the marks. It's what made them think he was a sign. He has the capacity for a lot of cruelty. He rid himself of all that though when John saved him. He told me if he ever looked that way at anyone, it was because he knew someone was in alot of danger from them."

"I was in danger from Beck?"

"Beck was hiding a lot of rage with you. I saw a little of it, but it really showed when he started talking to Syn. I think if Syn hadn't been there it would have actually been a lot worse."

"How do you know that?"

"Beck has been posting hate comments about gays and lesbians all over the internet. He's been doing that ever since he left the Arts. He kept getting more and more violent in his comments. I think he came here to take all that anger out on you and Tori."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Beck, the guy everyone had liked, who was never violent, had come here to hurt me and Tori.

"How do you know he didn't want to just talk?"

"His status was violent and vengeful." She showed me his status update as of three hours ago. He had come to get revenge. Syn had seen it and defended us. He waited for Beck to touch me first, or come close to touching me so he would be in the right if he hit him. I still can't get the look he had out of my head. So much anger, hate and pain in those eyes. I was sure now he saw Beck's intentions.

"So he was really just defending us?"

"Syn is never violent with anyone who is friendly. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't fear for your safety. We were the first people to really accept him. He would lay down his life for us and not think twice."

"Was that hate or anger in his eyes?" Cat thought about it for a second.

"That was definitely hate. If it was just anger he would have stared Beck down when he said 'Make me'."

He never gave Beck a chance to reconsider. When he challenged him, he did make him. He snapped his arm like a twig. I had seen where he had held Beck's arm. It was the weakest part of the two bones in his arm. If you knew what you were doing, and were strong enough, snapping the bone wasn't really all that hard. It did say something about Syn's resolve though. The very few times he telld people to do things, which I had only seen this one time in his anger, they better do it.

"Cat your boyfriend scares me. I've never seen that kind of mood swing, not even from you."

"That won't happen again unless Beck comes back and tries again. It's gonna be a while though. His arm bone is snapped clean in half from the way that sounded. I guess being a military wife has it's perks." It took me a second to register what Cat just said.

"Wife?"

"I've decided I'm going to marry him whenever he decides to ask. I know he will eventually, and we both love each other. So why not?" Even though I knew the real Cat she still managed to weird me out. We walked back to find Tori talking to Syn calmly like nothing happened. We decided to leave it alone and go on with the day.


	6. A play and a plan

Andre Pov

"Man all the girls got dates. There's noone left for the dance, and it's tommorow. Why couldn't I find a date?" I asked myself and Robbie. We had been a bit depressed since all of our lady friends were suddenly in strong lasting relationships. We had been left in the dust. I knew there had to be at least a few girls left to ask, but Robbie at least could go without a date without feeling akward. He was the DJ/Tech for it so he would be busy. I on the other hand was stuck without a date and out of time.

I saw Cat walking down the hall with Syn. They seemd so happy, and don't get me wrong I'm happy for them, but it kinda depresses a man after awhile.

"Hey Andre what's up?" Syn asked.

"Not much. I'm kinda in a jam dance is tomorrow and I ain't got a date."

"Really that's perfect, I mean I'm so sorry.' Cat chimmed. What goes on her head must be really either intelligent or just simple because I don't any of us understood. She stood there with a concerntrating look in her eye. At least I think that's what Cat looks like when she's concentrating.

"Syn I need to go talk to Tori and Jade alone okay?"

"Sure. I'll hang with Andre."Cat sped off towards Tori and Jade who were making out at their locker, dragged them away and ran off.

"Any idea what that was about?" I asked.

"I'm dating her and have trained to interrogate people. She stillconfuses me nonetheless so no. Hey you now my book too right?"

"Yup the whole school does."

"Could you help Sikowitz and I with a project? We need three guys at least for now. I already asked Robbie and he was fine with it."

"Sure. "

"Great come with me." He led me to Sikowitz room where Robbie was already talking to Sikowitz.

"He's gonna help too."

"Great then the three male roles have been filled."

"What male roles?" I asked.

"You see Syn and I were talking, and we decided to turn his book into a play for the end of the year. We needed three boys and three girls."

"Hold on if your going by the main characters, shouldn't there be four boys and only two girls?" I asked.

"I didn't say we were going by book one. Which leads us tothe second reason we need your help. I have jsut completed writing and editing book two. I need you two to help mean Sikowitz turn the manuscript of the book into a scipt for a play. Jade is also going to help us, but Cat and Tori are to be kept in the dark because they are the biggest fans of all of you. Jade shouldbe here right about now." As he said it she walked in the lookedlike she was in a very pleasant mood. Another rare for Jade that happened alot since she hooked up with Tori.

"Okay after the dance tomorrow night, we allgather here to start working on the book to script transfer."

"Are you saying that we are going to get a before release look at book two? We haven't even heard the release title yet. Now you want us to make it into a play?" Robbie blurted out.

"Ya. I don't mind letting you guys read it as long as you help by acting in it, helping writee the script and in Andre's case help with the music. I'vee written some stuff, but not nearly enough for a whole play. Besides your alot better at that than I am."

"Sweet. We get to see the new book." I said.

"So your in? All of you?" Robbie and I nodded and Jade walked over and started preparing a script cover.

"Thanks guys. Here catch." He threw each of us a big book. It was the new book. The cover of the first book had been the five kids standing side by side in their armors, around them were images of fire and Hell with two large eyes looking down on the group. Synchro had his hood off.

This one's cover was very different. It had half a face on each side. One was Synchro, the others Justin. There were a figure below each of them, which I guessed was them. They were both hooded and wings spread on opposite sides. Synchro had his two black angel wings spread on his right, and Justin had his demon wing spread on his left. Their eyes were what stood out in the picture though when it came to the two large faces. Synchro had a pure white eye with no pupil. Justin had a pure black eye. Justin was grinning evily. Synchro shouwed no emotion.

The title said Heart of the Void book two: Elemental Clash.

"Read up. We need to start writing in at least two weeks and done in two months. Also I had already pick who will play who based on appearance. You each share a remarkable resemblace to a single character."

"Let me guess I'm Arthur."

"Yup. Robbie you'll play Frankie. You really do look just like him. Jade will play the new character Sarah, who not only looks but also acts just like Jade. Tori will play Danie and Cat as Gabrielle. We'll bring them in when we're done writing."

"Who's gonna be Justin?"

"Me." I didn't like that voice from the moment I heard it. It was Beck. He had been hiding behind the two way board.

"Why are you here?" I asked remembering what he nearly did to Jade if Syn hadn't have stepped in.

"I have come to apologize for everything I did. I know I can't take it back, but I'm willing to try to make it up to you guys."

"Why should we trust you?" Robbie asked.

"Because even though he nearly hurt our friends just two days ago, I can tell he is truly sorry. I think he realized that after I 'made him' apologize." He pointed down to Beck's arm which was in cast. He really had snapped his arm like a twig.

"Besides me playing as Justin sort of fits right? We look the same, and we both betrayed our friends. I've already talked to the head of the enrollment board, and he is willing to allow me to continue my school life at Hollywood arts." This was incredible. I knew if Syn trusted him, he was telling the truth. I guess Syn woke him back up to thee real world. This could work.

"Okay so we have every part. Now can you tell us more about this new character? Who is Sarah?"

Tori Pov

Cat had told me of their sudden change as to who the pairs they were making were going to be. They had scrapped the idea of Robbie and Trina. They had instead decided to put Trina with Andre. I told her that putting Trina with anyone was a lost cause, but she insisted that it had to work. Trina needed someone. Andre did too. Trina likes to sing, even if she sounds like a frog being run over by a big rig. Andre likes to write music. She convinced me it was at least worth a shot.

I told her that if this didn't happen by christmas we should give up. She took that as a challenge. We headed to my house to go meet Trina. We had been working on this forr a week now. I hoped that if it worked they would hook at the dance tonight.

"Hey Trina. You here?"I called.

"Yeah. What do you want? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your big dance tonight?"

"Yes. But we thought we should spread the love. We set you up with someone for the dance tonight."

"Who is he? Is he hot, talented, famous or all of the above?"

"You'll just have to come and see." Cat said. Trina zoomed upstairs. Cat and I headed to Jade's room where we had hid our dresses. Jade was never in there so she wouldn't find them there. We put both our dresses on, checking with each other for any flaws, and we didn't find any we went downstairs to wait for our dates. Trina came down soon after.

She was wearing a tight black dress like you see on tv all the time, except it wasn't excessively tight. More snug than tight. She had put on lipgloss, a little blush and light eye shadow. She looked pretty good. I had never seen her go so under the top before with a dress for a date.

"I have decided to give this guy a try. However, if this is some prank I will personally see to it both your hair turns green for a week." Trina didn't kid when she pulled the green hair card. She really was desperate. We could use that.

Syn Pov

Jade and I were getting Andre set up. We had tld him the same story that Tori was supposed to tell Trina. We had set them up with a date to the dance, and he was willing to give it a shot. Neither of them knew who their date was.

We had all dressed in nice clothes. I was wearing the military fatigues my dad had given me to wear to special occassions. I started weekend training for the junior Seals this weekend. I was excited, though a little disappointed that I wouldn't see Cat during the weekends other than at night anymore.

Andre we had set up in dress clothes mixed with casual. He wore a sports jacket with a pair of jeans. He wore leather shoes and had sunglasses on. Jade wore a dark green dress with a skull design over it that you had to look for to find. The dress was cut way to low for my tastes, and stopped at her midthigh. It was a little revealing for my tastes, but it was for Tori not me. I couldn't wait to see what the girls were wearing though. Jade was kind of put in the category as one of the guys. She was definitely the guy in their relationship.

"So you guys all set?" They nodded and we hopped in the car.

When we got to the house the girls were waiting out front. Jade got out and got in her car letting Tori hop in. Trina got in their car. Cat got in next to me. We all drove off to the school ready for a great night. I hoped this worked.


	7. Christmas Rush

Andre Pov

I woke up in a bed I knew wasn't mine. I was confused until I felt the warm arm across my chest. Then everything came back to me. The dance last night had gone great. Trina and I had been really angry with the others for trying to set us up at first. When they kept egging us on to give it a shot, we caved in and decided just one dance to appease them. It had ended with far ore than just one dance.

Now I was lying there naked with Trina next to me. Last night had been awesome. This girl might not be able to sing, but she sure can scream. I deciided to just go back to sleep with Trina lying there with me.

Trina Pov

I finally did it. I'm finally a woman, and I even did it with a guy I actually like. I woke up remembering everything. just kept laying there with Andre in my arms. Tori had some really good friends. She was crazier than I thought if she passed up this guy for a chick.

I knew I had to get up eventually. So I sat up, stretch out, and went to my dresser to get some clothes. I glanced at the pile on the floor. He had been amazing. I can't believe I hadn't hooked up with this guy before. He had talent, wasn't bad looking and was a really nice guy. I didn't care about money as much anymore after last night.

I was putting on some panties when I ehard a low whistle. I threw a bra at Andre and got a slight giggle out of him. I finished getting dressed, and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Tori and Jade were already awake, since it was eight o'clock. They saw me and both of them looked at me approvingly. They hadn't done anything because they were a bit more in control. Andre and I didn't care.

"So you going to stay with him, or was that a one night stand?" Jade asked.

"I would never." I said acting all offended. "Seriously though it wasn't just for one night. Why didn't you show me this guy before Tori? If I knew him like I do now I would have been all over him years ago."

"Are you refering to during or after 'just one dance'?" Tori asked.

"Oddly enough during the dance before we even got home I felt that way."

"What do you know. The queen of Annoyusall actually has a heart." Jade said. She was a bitch, but she had a point. I knew I was heartless to a lot of people including Tori in the past, but Andre was different. He didn't like me for my looks, although he did enjoy them, he liked me for persistence. How I always fought when I wanted something, going to extreme length to get it. He liked that. He said it was both attractive and funny.

Andre Pov

Now what am I gonna do in the way of clothes? I didn't really think this was going to happen when I was set up on a blind date. I could wear my clothes from yesterday, but that was a little nasty.

"Yo, Andre here's some clothes. Syn left them here for you after you passed out. He won't be back till monday so tell him thanks when he gets back." Tori said. She placed some jeans and a t-shirt next to the inside of the door. I quickly grabbed them, put them on and headed downstairs.

I saw Trina, Jade and Tori relaxing and eating eggs. I still cannot believe that when I met Trina I thought she would end up old and alone, and now I'm sleeping with and possibly dating her.

"Hey girls howed your night go?" I put my arms around Trina shoulders seeing how far I could go. She just smiled and went on eating her eggs. It wasn't force smile like I was used to seeing her make. It was a gentle, "you can do that and I'm okay with it", smile.

"Great. We had a great time. You?" Tori answered. Trina and I just gave a silent smile to each other. That was answer enough.

"You know next time you guys have sex, try putting a towel undder the door." Jade said coldly ad seriously. We both blushed hard. She was right though. Trina sure could scream.

"So want to do something later?" Trina asked me.

"Sure. How about we all go out to lunch, then just you and me go see a movie?" When I said all of us, she began to look down. At least until I said just the two of us see a movie. Then she perked up very fast.

She was alot better endowed than her sister, and I had learned just how much better last night. She was very beautiful, and very loving when she wanted to be. You just had to push the right buttons. I had done just that.

Cat Pov

Tori and Jade. Check  
>Myself and Syn. Check<br>Andre and Trina. Check  
>Robbie. Problem<p>

We had found pairs for all of us except Robbie. He was all alone. Even though Beck was back, he already had a girlfriend again and he could always find another if he broke up with her. He was hot and charming. He was a good guy. He had just had his heart broken which was why he had changed. He was back to normal now so he would be fine again. His arm would be fine in a couple months too.

Everyone was now in on it except Robbie. We seriously needed to get him a girlfriend. The problem was, it was Robbie. He was akward, clumsy, social retarded and an overall outcast. We were his friend because we could look past that. Unfortunetly, we were all paired up.

I had gone through every girl in the entire school three times. We really needed a miracle on this one. We got one.

We were at school on monday. Syn had come back from the weekend training program. He told me it was intense, but still nothing compared to the real thing. We were all at lunch when Robbie's pear pad broke down.

"Awe man. This is the third time in the last two weeks. I need to geet this thing sent in."

"Hey is that the new pear pad 3?" Said some girl. She was Sierra Johnson from art class. I had gone over her name before thinking an artist wouldn't fit Robbie.

"Yeah, but it's broken."

"Let me see." She took and opened it up. After a couple minutes she closed it and handed it back to him. "Try it now."

"It's working faster than ever. Thanks alot."

"No prob. I like tech, but don't get alot of time to work with it. I like the vent figure too. He's cool."

"Thank you miss beautiful" Rex answered. She just laughed and walked off to a table alone. Robbie just went on eating his lunch. I punched him in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Go talk to her. She's obviously interested." Anyone short of Robbie's obliviousness could have seen that. Of course, this _was_ Robbie. He needed a little push. He followed my advice and walked over to talk to her. It seemed to go well because they sat together for lunch from that day on. I won't check him off until I'm sure on that one.

We still had a week before christmas break. I had already got Syn the perfect gift. Sure I got him some military movies and some had my Mom help me buy some collector's ancient army knives. Those were great, but his big gift was alot better. It was an new arm cover that had every military branches mottos written on it. It was also weighted to thirty pounds. I knew he liked weighted clothes, and I also knew that cover was important to him. Add every military branches insignia and motto on it and it was perfect. The biggest though was the Seals insignia and mottos. "The only easy day was yesterday," and," It pays to be a winner."

Tori Pov

I am so dead. I have a week till chrstmas break, and I still don't have a great gift for Jade. Breath. Breath. Okay let's think what would she like? A new pair of scissors? No that would send the wrong message. A combat knife? No she's dangerous enough. What am I gonna do!

I need to talk to Cat. She'll know exactly what Jade would want. I got my chance when she asked if I would go to the mall with her for some last minute shopping.

"Hey Cat. I know this sounds weird, but would you have any idea what I should get Jade? Your her best friend. I got her some small things, but nothing that will really dazzle her. Could you help me out?"

"Hmm. I know. If you really wanna dazzle her get her a bedazzler." she said jokingly.

"Cat i'm serious. I'm desperate. I really wanna wow her."

"Let me think." she stood there thinking for a long time before finally answering. "I know just the thing. Follow me." she dragged me off to a far part of the mall I wasn't familiar with. We came to a dark, creepy looking store.

"Cat what is this place?"

"The outside is just a facade. Come on." She dragged me inside meeting with alot of resistance from me. When we got inside, though, I saw she was right. The front was just a front. It was bright and lively in color on the inside.

"This is Jade's favorite store in the mall."

"This is? But its so bright and colorful." I said. Cat to be pulling my leg. This was a clothing store. Which wasn't what made it odd. It was what kind of clothing store it was. It was all white and shiny. Nothing inhere as a single dark color.

"Jade loves coming here. She rarely buys anything, but she loves looking and trying out the clothes. She really loves the color white. Now if you want to get her something get her this." Cat pointed to a beautiful white dress. It was high cut, went down to I would imagine Jade's ankles and had a white band going aroun the waist. It had short sleeves amd a floral pattern at each rim. It was very beautiful, and yet I could imagine Jade wanting this. She was very dark and goth. Yet she could be very kind and gentle o the inside when she trusted you enough. The store seemed like that too. Maybe both used that to keep people out who weren't wanted inside.

I decided to buy it. I could tell why, if Jade did want this dress, she had never bought it. She would never have gotten to wear it. I would make sure she would get to.

Jade Pov

I wondered what Tori would get me. I knew my biggest wish was that white dress, but that wasn't going to happen. She would probably get me a black or dark green one. Oh well. It's not like I can tell her about the dress. I doubt she'd even believe me.

I got her alot of things like a new mp3 player, a laptop and got her a new necklace just like the old one, but made of platinum. I got the others some small things, but nothing like what I got Tori. My shopping is all done.

Andre Pov

I'm screwed man. Trina is a very materialistic type of girl. If I don't get her the perfect gift she'll kill me. I need to talk to Tori.

"Hey Tori."

"Hey Andre. Wait let me guess. You need help with Trina's gift."

"Yeah how'd ya know?"

"You have desperation written all over his face."

"Okay here's what you do. I know you can't do expensive. So you need to get the biggest thing for the least money you can find in the way of jewelry. Or you can takke a risk and write her a musical piece. I did it, but it didn't go so well. Then again I'km her sister and you're her boyfriend. Maybe if it comes from you it will mean more. Your best bet would to shoot for both." She was right. I couldn't afford anything big or over the top. I could write her a song, but when Tori did that it failed. Since I was dating her it might mean a bit more, or it couldd backfire and she will never talk to me again.

Tori and I headed over to the jewelry store. I had about seventy-five bucks left. Not alot for jewelry especially for someone like Trina. We searched for hours trying to find something perfect and in budget.

It was almost closing time now.

"I don't think we're ever going to find just the right thing." Tori said. I knew she was right. We were about to headed out the store when Tori and I spotted a section we hadn't seen yet. We figured there's no harm in one last shot. Man I'm glad we took that last look. It was a glass case all the way off to the side of the store. It had all kinds of small earrings, necklaces and rings. What caught our attention was this little bracelet. I hadn't seen anything like it before. It was a very wide silver band. It had set iin it a large stone that was pure black. It had been cut in the shape of a heart. The stone was about as wide as an apple. I thought iit would be perfect, but knew it would be too expensive. It was only fifty dollars.

"Sir we would like to purchase this bracelet." Tori said to the clerk. He walked over and saw which we had pick. He smiled gently at that.

"What kind of stone is that? I would think one that size would be really expensive." I said. He jsut smile at me while he unlocked the case to remove the band.

"This is not a precious stone. The bracelet is the reason for the prize because it is pure silver. The stone is called obsidian. This is a rare type of jewelry. Very few pieces use obsidian because it's very cheap. Not very appealing to most people who like expensive jewelry more than cheap ones. However, a few people find the appearance of the stone worth far more than most others. When you cut and polish obsidian just right, it sparkles even in the dark with a blue-ish black light. It's quite beautiful, although most people look more at price tag then appearance." Trina was one of those kinds of people. However I think she wuld like this band for some reason. I just knew it. When Tori and I got back Trina was already unconcious so we got started on a song for her. This was going to be one great christmas.

Syn Pov

I had so much to deal with. Jade and me had been working every day after school to finish the script and go out christmas shopping for our girlfriends. We had done fairly well. My gifts for Cat were some obsidian jewelry which I found quite beautiful, even compared to diamonds. I also got her some clothes. I know I'm not very good at buying gifts, but I always knew just what to get people when it came to at least one of their gifts.

The one of Cat's that was perfect was a Cat's eye diamond/emerald mix necklace. It had been a diamond that had been hoollowed out and filled with melted emerald. It was very difficult to make and cost alot, but those royalty checks from my book made it so money was no real issue.

Cat Pov

I was sure the gift I got Syn would be perfect. Although it was hard to get, I had managed to find a way to get it with some help from Jade. She was rich, and had no problem lending me some money. I could of used our money, but Syn would have noticed a thousand just disappear. He wouldn't be mad just grow curious and that would ruin the surprise.

I had known Syn loveed old style bows. He hated using composite bows because they were not realistic. He liked real bows that made you hold the string tightly even when at full extention. He also really like greek and roman mythology.

I did some research, had Jade and Tori help me draw the design picture and sent it in to an ancient weapons recreator. I had gotten him a perfect replica of the (by descritpions from mythology) Bow of Artemis/Diana.

He would be very surprised. He like bows, but he didn't have any because he didn't like weapons in the house. I was still very clumsy and so was he at times. He was afraid I would hurt myself, and ever since my last experience with an arrow, I don't blame him.

This, however, was replica that could be used, but I wouldn't be able to hurt myself with it. It's pull strength was around two-three hundred pounds. He could do that, but I wouldn't even be able to move the string let alone fire an arrow. He would appreciate that. He had planned on showing Beck, Andre and Robbie how to hunt just after new years. This way he could do it and use my gift. I just hoped Robbie didn't shoot himself on that trip. I think I'll talk him out of taking Robbiee actually.


	8. Old Secrets and New Surprises

A/N all characters are spending christmas at the Vega household. I say this so noone gets confused. I did this because it simplifies a few things and so everyone sees certain events Beck and Robbie are not present. Please review and tell me if any of you have suggestions for Beck and Robbie later on. I thank you.

Trina Pov

It's finally christmas. Andre was lying in bed asleep with me still. We had toned it down last night so we wouldn't be so tired today. I looked up to seem him smiling happily asleep with one arm still around me. I had one lying on his chest as I had always had.

I began to wondered what he would have gotten me. I know I am very materialistic, but anything he gives me, as long as it's from him, I didn't care how much it cost. I had never felt this much for a guy. I wasn't with him for money because he wasn't rich. I wasn't with him because he was great in bed, although that did help. I wasn't with him for his fame because he was still just a high school student. If I wanted that I would have chased Syn. I was with him at first to just appease the others. Then we shared that magical night together. I Now I know I'm with him for love because I love him. I know he feels the same.

This whole love thing is knew to me because sure I had chased hot guys before, but only cause they were hot. That wasn't love. If anything that was just lust. This was different. I felt safe around him. i felt he would protect me from anything. I knew he would stand by me. Even when I would act selfish and be the asshole and bitch that I am, I just knew he would be there for me. I know this has to be love because it doesn't make any sense to feel that way about a guy I've only been with for a week and a half. It was completely irrational and I didn't care at all.

I decided I needed to get up when I saw the clock. It was only five, but I wanted to be downstairs. I wondered something there. I had gotten jewelry before, but noone had ever gotten me my favorite stone. I know it sounds weird, but it's not a precious stone.

I knew he couldn't have gotten it because he would have no reason to. I figured he would've gotten me a small ring or some earrings. I would have been happy with anything really. I just hoped he liked my gift.

I slipped out from his grasp, put some sweats on and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. I had grown less concerned about my wardrobe since him and I were toogether. Considering we've been together for less than two weeks and I'm already wearing sweats it was a big change.

"Andre wake up." I said in a gentle, calming voice.

"Hmm. Well good morning beautiful." he answered halfconsciously.

"Merry Christmas my knight in non-shining armor." He seemed to laugh at that. I thought it was a nice comment. He rubbed his eyes a bit before getting up and putting on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. We headed downstairs noticing everyone else was still in bed. We sat down next to the tree on the couch and just snuggled under neath a blanket because I had said I was cold. We were going to wait for everyone first. Not being selfish was kind of nice. I could learned to like this.

Jade Pov

I was fast asleep when I felt Tori leave my grasp. Man I hated having to wake up because it meant I had to let go of her. I opened my eyes to see hers.

"Well good morning my sweet darkness."

"Hello my little shining spark. Come here!" I said as I grabbed her, taking her into a deep kiss. When we finally separated we got up and headed downstairs to see Trina and Andre already down there. I looked at the clock, and it was six. Triina was never up before seven, but it looked like they had been up for at least an hour. We were both shocked. Not only that, but Trina hadn't opened anything yet. Maybe her being with Andre was changiing her for the better.

We sat right next to them on the couch. We snuggled up. I looked over and saw Trina smiling happily and Andre just looked with smile. She seemed content to just sit there in his arms for the rest of the day. If it wasn't for the presents to be opened later she probably would have.

I knew Trina was an adult so they couldn't lay down the same no sex rule with her and Andre. Still it kind of pissed me off, even if it was just a little, that they had the freedom to screw around their first night, and Tori and I were bound to chastity until we graduated.

My mind began to wonder a bit. I looked at all the gifts order in piled by couple. Mom and Dad must have thought that would be simpler. They were stacked together with each person's gifts on one side of their pile, and the other's on the other side. I saw that we all had similar amounts of presents. I wondered how many of mine were from Tori and how many were from Mom and Dad. I still can't believe I've grown so accustomed to calling them that that I think of them with those names.

I noticed one thing different about each pile that seemed to warrant attention. Tori and mine's was mostly boxes. Cat and Syn's were mostly odd shapes. Andre and Trina's were all very small objects. Each of them shared similar presents which I guessed were from Mom and Dad. Jade's parents probably forgot about christmas, and Cat told her parents not to worry this year. So all the gift here had been given to each of us by someone in this house.

Our pile had floral and skull designed wrapping paper. Andre and Trina's had hearts and angel paper. Cat and Syn's had camo wrapping. Mom was the wrapper so she did a really good job. This going to be awesome. Then I heard a loud scream.

Cat Pov.

I was just waking up from a nightmare. Syn had just left for service duty as a SEAL, and he had sent home letters to me. Then they stopped. I was suddenly in a dark room. I saw Syn lying on the floor in the middle of a pentagram. His whole body was now covered in the same marks that scrred his arm. He was being tortured and beaten. He refused to speak. The people aroundd him kept asking to tell them secrets. Secrets about the U.S. He kept refusing to speak. They said that they had no further use for him. One of them walked up, and held a gun to his head. He asked if he had any last words. He said," Godbye Cat my love." The man pulled the trigger. I woke up in a cold sweat screaming. It startled Syn so bad he fell right out oof bed. We haven't done anything, but we still slept with each other in he same bed.

He instantly got up and took me in his arms. He looked at my eyes, and I think he realized I had a nightmare.

"Everything's okay Cat," he told me as he held me brushing my hair."It was just dream. They can't hurt you. It was all just a dream." I was pouring tears onto his chest as I pressed my face into it.

"Not me. You." My words seemed to take him by surprise because for a moment he stopped brushing my hair, but quickly continued.

"Noone's going to hurt either of us. I promise you that." He just kept holding me as I cried. It wasn't just how real the dream had beenthat scared me. It was the fact that it could happen. He had been wearing a SEAL insignia in the dream. It could happen when he left. Thatwas what had truly scared me. It might not just be a dream.

"Cat tell me what happened." He said to me in the most calming and gentle voice he was capable of. It instantly calmed me down a bit. He was so strong with some people and yet so gentle with me. I told hiim about the dream. Just whenI finished the others ripped open the door, probably wondering why I screamed. They saw me in his genlte arms crying horribly.

"What happened?" Jade asked in a very serious voice.

"She had a nightmare. One she thinks can come true."

We told everyone about the dream, and Syn went downstairs to prepare breakfast for everyone. Tori and Jade went on to say that noone could ever bind Syn. They said he would strangle them with the rope before they finished tying it no matter how many drugs they pumped him full of. He would still kick their ass.

Andre and Trina comforted me by saying he would never put himself in enough danger to where he might not see me again. He loved me too much. Even if he did, he would never give up until he made it back home to me. He wouldn't let a few terrorist bastards stop him from seeing his Catarina. I knew they were all right, and it help calm me down all the way eventually. I still feared in the back of my mind, what if. I heard Tori's mom and dad wake up and head downstairs too.

We all headed downstairs to find Syn finishing breakfast. He had made omelets, bacon and toast for all the guys, and pancakes with butter and syrup for all the girls. He got himself an MRE. I knew he loved the beef stew one in the morning, but I still couldn't see how he liked them. He got me to try it once just to see what I thought. I had no problem because it would mean an easy way to make food. It tasted horrible. He didn't make me eat it after I tasted it. He said he kind of expected that. They were made for function not flavor. He was one of the few people who actually enjoyed them. He actually chose to eat them even with other things available.

We finished eating breakfast and all but Syn headed to the tree and couches. Syn stayed back to put away the plates before joining us. We all sat around the treee for a minutee in silence. Of course Trina was the one to break that silence.

"Well should we take turns? I mean it seems like the right thing anyway. Makes leess of a mess that way right?" Noone arged with her. So Andre and her moved over to their pile and started openng gifts.

Trina Pov

We opened a few marked from Mom and Dad. Mine were a few pieces of jewelry and makeup. One was a new phone which I liked. Andre got a new microphone for his recording system, a few usb drives for storing stuff, and a small piece of ivory to put as a key on his piano. Ivory keys are like so rare nowadays so he really liked that. Then it was time to open his gifts to me. There were only two.

When I opened up the first, it said "play you it later." He wrote a song for me. The other was marked touch and die if not Trina. I opened it and my heart must have stopped for at least a second. It was a wide bracelet with a heart shaped stone in the center. It was about the width of an apple and pure black. I could tell exactly what stone it was. It was obsidian.

I lunged at him kissing him everyone as I hugged him. I don't know how he knew or where he managed to get this, but I didn't care. It was from him, and that meant something very deep. We got up and sat back down on the couch. I put the bracelet on. It was about five inches long making it reack a quarter the way up my forearm from my wrist. I kept him in my arms with tears in my eyes as we watched Tori and Jade start with their presents.

Jade Pov

After seeing Trina pounce Andre like that over a worthless black rock, I knew today was going to be very interesting. We opened our gifts from Mom and Dad. They were for the most part the same as the ones they got Trina just with our style in mind.

Tori opened my gifts wiith numerous eeps and squeaks. I knew she would like them. She especially liked the necklace. I looked down to see a few gifts from her. Most were small trinkets. One box, though seemed to stand out. It was a box you put clothes in when you give them to someone. I figured she got me a dress.

When I opened,though my heart skipped a beat. It was the white dress I had been eyeing for years. It was the exact dress. How could she have known about the store let alone the dress? I knew there was only one way. Cat told her. I really didn't care though. I rushed upstairs with it, changed in the bathroom, and came back down to the gasps of everyone but Cat and Tori.

I sat down next to her on the couch and whispered,"Love you," in her ear. She smiled and mouthed you too. I loved the feel of this dress. It didn't fit to tightly, and it flowed very easily. It was beautiful, and now I could wear it anytime I wanted, no longer feeling ashamed.

Cat Pov

Okay everyone has gotten awesome gifts. Now it's my time to shine. We opened our gifts finding no jewelry in our pile. It was mostly clothing and books. We were booth fine with that.

Then Syn handed me a small box. Inside was a necklace with a spherical diamond on it. The diamond looked exactly like a green cat's eye marble. I took it and wore it around my neck immediately.

I then pointed to the box under the tree that was marked from Cat to Syn and said happy hunting on it. He seemed confused by this. He opened it up to find the bow. Needless to say he was speechless. He simply walked over and kissed me. He said he would have one more gift, but he would give it to me later.

Tori Pov

Everything had gone great. After we all finished putting away the giifts and throwing away the wrapping paper, we all sat down to watch a holiday movie. Everyone, however knew the last gift had not been given yet. Syn had told us his plan before. Cat had one more gift coming her way, but that would be later on.

After the movie Andre said he would need my help. He gave me some lyrics, and told me this was Trina's song. Him and I had been practiced it fvor a while so the lyrics were just for quick reference just in case. We sang it to her, and she proceeded to tackle Andre hugging him. She thanked me. Then went back to crushing her boyfriend.

It was now about five and we were all pretty tired. We settled down with each other to relax with another movie. Syn, Jade and I however, had snuck off to my room for Cat's last gift.

He said would reguire that I learned about his arm for me to help him with. Since I had always been curious I agreed immediately. I nearly regretted that when he showed me explained. The reason he needed to tell me was because he needed three people to aid him, and he had to remove the cover. I was the only person he trusted enough to tell.

The gift; it was an old box his dad had left him that was mark, save for the right one. It could only be opened with the aid of two people. Two to hold down the locks, and him. The lock had a pettern scanner on it. It was calibrated to recognize his scars. This made sure only he could open it.

He told us to hold down the locks, which was no easy task. These had been made for soldiers to hod down with ease. We had to struggle to keep them down to which he apologized. He then removed his cover, looked at his scars for a minute, then placed his arm in front of the lock. It immediately shot out a small green laser. It began tracing Syn's scars perfectly. After ten minutes it chimed.

"Identity accepted. Welcome Syn." As it open we saw two things. A small box witha another lock likee the one on the container, and a small document. We opened the document up, and Syn nearly fainted in fear. The article was titled,"Group of Marine raid Middle east group to find Satanic group instead."

On December 7, 1997, twelve marines inffiltrated what had been suspected to be a terrorist group headquarters. What was found inside was far more disturbing. The area had been the headquarters of a Satanic religious group as well as a similar cult of unknown origins. They had appeared to be meeting for somee llarge sacrificial ceremony to join the two cults. The sacrifices were two small children of the one cults leaders.

They met with very large opposition, said to come to around two hundred cult members. Heavily outnumdered and outgunned, the soldiers continued to press forward to end up destroying most of the cult using their superior training and strategic abilties to out maneuver the enemy. The marines stormed the buildings, killing most of the members as they tried to stop the soldiers. The twelve marines eventuallly stumbled across the center room where they found the two children.

A boy and a girl who according to intel must have been the son and daughter of the cult leaders. The boy had horrible burns and scars carved into one of his arm. The boy was airlifted to a hospital and was later adopted by squad leader Sergeant John Moscow, who earned him and his team all silver stars for the daring rescue. The girl was taken to a hospital as well, but she disappeared suddenly two days after the operation when the helicopter taking her to the hospital went MIA along with the entire crew and the wherabouts are still unknown. The boy had bright blue eyes, blond hair. His name was Syn. The girl had brown hair, green eyes and was the same age as him. Her name was Jadelyn.

These soldier showed true courage and honor. They faced unbelievable odds and overcame them using their superior wits. They managed to save at least one life from this horrible tragedy. The are what America stands for. The land of the free and the home of the brave.

Below showed two pictures one of the boy and one of the girl. They looked just like Jade and Syn only younger.

Syn had a sister. She had been there with him through it all. He looked just as shocked as the two of us, so I don't think he knew. He said he doesn't remember much before he was rescued, just alot of pain and anger. He had a sister, and she was right next to him.

His sister was Jade. We knew immediately because Jade had told me before that she didn't remember anything about her life from her early years. She also never looked anything like either of her parents from the photos she had showed me. THis meant Jade had been adopted.

After ten minutes of silence and staring between the two, Jade broke down in tears.

"I can't believe it. I have a sister. Not only do I have one, I lost her and found her again. Jade I... I'm so sorry." She jumped up and hugged him deeply still crying. After a while they separated, nodded and we decided to find out what was int he little box. They would have a heart to heart later. Right know we needed to focus.

The box opened the same way that the other did but not as hard to hold the locks. Inside was a note. It was from his father apologizing about not telliing him about his sister, and that he had planned to tell him when he either joined the SEALs or found the right girl and opened this box. He said he didn't want him searching for her. He wanted him to be settled and to be old enough to realize it was a lost cause. He said he had been looking for another five years while in the field before giving up. It said one last apology. Then it said that this was to be a gift to the one his son would fall in love with.

Inside under the note wasn't a jewel. It was a simple gold ring. Nothing fancy or decorative about it. Just a small isignia on it I didn't recognize. That's what I thought until Syn said otherwise.

"That's our family's ring. It's been in the family for over a thirty generations. The symbol is the insignia of the militia group our family fought in during the revolution. The Dark Patriots. I think I know what my father wants me to do with this ring." He picked up the ring still in the box and put it in his pocket. We went downstairs fully aware of his new plan. We thought the box contained a gift for Syn's love like a simple item.

What we got instead was a soon to be engagement ring.

"Hey where ya guys been? The movies almost over." Andre asked as he saw us come down the stairs.

"Getting something. Hey Cat can I ask you a question in private?" Syn asked her.

"Sure thing Syn." They walked off into the kitchen.

"So what's Cat's big gift?" Trina asked.

"You'll find out in 3... 2... 1... now" I said which was followed by a high pitch yell and alot of screaming from Cat in the other room. Then it was quite for a while. Then they both walked in with a pair of big smiles on their faces. Cat was now wearing the ring.

"This has been one hell of a school year." said Andre.

"It's only going to get better." said Trina.


	9. Life and Passion

Andre Pov

It's the first day back to school. Everyone had had a great winter beak, and we were all ready to get back to school. However Trina hadn't been feeling good last night.

"Hey there. You feeling any better this morning?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry. My head really hurts. My stomach feels a bit uneasy too. MMM!" she said as she rushed to the bathroom puking in the toilet. I rushed over to hold up her hair. She kept that up for a good twenty minutes. When she finally stopped I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"I'm staying home with you today. That was disturbing."

"My stomach feels all better but my head still hurts."

I checked her forehead, but she seemed just fine. She was a little pale though, and after that puke session I wasn't taking any chances. I told her mom and dad about what had happened and they sa9id they would call us both out. They seemed to smile a ittle when sad she had been puking, and suddenly felt fine,stomach wise.

I stayed home taking care of her all day. She seemed fine overall, but I still didn't want to give her anything more than soup and crackers. She felt fine around six and said that she would be fine by the morning. Man was she wrong.

The next morning the same thing happened. She woke up with a headache, continued to puke her brains out, and then felt fine. I could figured this had to be somee freaky virus because it did this for a liittle over a week. I decided to ask her parents if we could take her to the hospital. They agreed and we headed there the next day.

It was saturday now so we wouldn't miss anymore school for this. We headed in and told the person at the desk we had an appointment with Dr. Naru. She was a viral specialist. I hoped she could give some insight on this thing.

"Okay so far all checks out. I just need to run one more test." the Doctor said as she handed Trina a small bottle. This was somehting to check for drugs obviously, but since we had nothing to hide Trina gave her the sample after a few minutes in the bathroom and the Doctor headed out of the room.

"So do guys ever think of getting married?" her mom asked. She knew I had a plan for the end of the year, but she just had to press buttons.

"I hope so." Trina answered.

"What about kids?" her dad asked. Now that threw me off. Why would she ask that? I had thought about it before, but Trina was hesitant on the whole thing. She wanted to wait until we were sure we were ready to handle that. I explained this to them. As I did though they seemed to be sharing some silent joke.

It was another half an hour before the Doctor came back.

"Okay I have some good news and some news that could be taken either way." She said.

"Give us the definite good news." Trina said.

"You don't have any sort of infection or sickness. You're perfectly healthy." How could she be healthy when she was constantly puking her brains out every morning?

"What's the debatable news?" I asked. I was at a total lose. Trina looked just as confused as me. Her parent on the other han d were smiling witha few tears in their eyes. That's when it hit me like a baby grand piano.

"You are pregnant." those three words echoed in my head, and I knew they did the same to Trina. She was pregnant. I couldn't believe it. I was sure it was mine. I had been the one to take her innocence, and she had only ever been with me. I wasn't sure if I should feel excited, scared or angry with myself.

I looked over to see Trina start tearing up. They weren't sad or angry tears though. They were happy tears. She jumped over and hugged me tightly. She muttered something to me about how happy she was. I put my arms around her, and I knew I should be happy. At that thought I started crying as well.

Then another thing hit us both.

"How are we going to tell everyone else!" we yelled in unison. We needed to be open because this was going to become very obvious, very fast. Tori and Jade would see any weight any she was going to gain, and were sure to realize that she was sick only in the morning. they would find out, and though Jade could be quiet, Tori was not good at keeping secrets.

"We are going to tell them as soon as we get home. We are not going to hide this from them. They are our friends and they will support us regardless." Trina told me.

"Your what!" Tori yelled as she stared at me and Andre. We had gathered everyone in the living room of the Vega house. We figured at least oone of them was going to yell.

"I am pregnant with Andre's child. What part was unclear?" Trina retorted in her sweetest voice possible.

"Did you guys plan this? Tell me this was an accident." Tori said almost pleading with us.

"It wasn't. We didn't plan it, but we also don't regret it." I said to her. Robbie was of in the corner just staring. Beck looked on with a mix of approval yet still a little bit of shock in there. Tori was still gaping and asking multiple questions. Syn wasn't here because he had to go to a military speech for aspiring soldiers. Cat and Jade both looked happy. I knew those two would at least be calm about it.

Tori was quickly interrupted during her rant by Jade."Tori, sweety, it is their decision and we need to respect that. If you can't I need you to go to your room. As for you two, we really should have paired you two up sooner. This is great news as long as you don't plan on asking me to babysit." There's the new Jade for ya. Knder with still a hint of her former anger.

"Well if you're happy we should all be happy. Think about it. Trina and Andre are making life. Why shouldn't we be happy for them? We should celebrate." Cat said in her half quiet half excited voice. She always knew how to cheer us up. Robbie was still mumbling something himself when Rex cut in.

"It's about time one you girls finally started doin' something otheer than just kissing and looking. Finally some real excitement." leave it to Rex to be half pig half supportive about it.

After a while we all settled down and relaxed. We knew that we would have a lot of things to take care of and that our lives had just taken a big turn, for the better as far we were concerned. Things were going to get difficult, but we were going to be ready.

Cat Pov

I immediately called Syn when I knew the speech was over. I told him the news, and he said he was very excited for the two of them. He said he would be back in aboout half an hour to see me. I was glad he would be home soon because I hated having him away from me. Our lives had been going so well. Everyone was happy.

Robbie and Beck had both been with people for a little while now. The rest of us were all happily together with people we knew we would be with forever. I waiteed for Syn to get home before headng out with Jade to the store. We were just picking up some food for the party tonight. We had alll decided on a taco and nacho meal so since Jade and I were the best cooks other than Syn, we picking the things we needed for the meal.

Jade Pov

"So have you and Syn been doing anyhting... extracurricular?" I asked Cat.

"Yeah he's joining the schools tennis team in the spring and I have joined the military club with him. It's kinda small but we are all very loyal." I guess she didn't catch the hint. She might have not been the airead everyone thought, but she was still very iinnocent at heart.

"I meant like what Trina and Andre were doing?" That seemed to get the message across because she started biting her lower lip.

"No. It's not because he doesn't love me. I'm sure he would love to too. But he seems reluctant bacause he doesn't know how I'll take it."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes very much. I just don't know how to get him to realize that."

"Then show him tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Tori and I won't do anything because of her parents rules, but you two are free to do what you want. So if you really want to show him you're okay with it I'll help you."

"How?"

"Come on. I'll explain while we shop." As we continued I told her my plan. She stared at me for a while like I was crazy, but she started warming to it after a little while. I knew they loved eachother enough that they could do this with no shame. They just needed a little nudge.

Syn Pov

The whole meal went great. I was happy to hear that Trina and Andre were going to br parents. They had been intense in their relationship from the start so I figured it was just a matter of time. Andre told me they never remembered protection so I knew it was going to happen.

I took Cat home and told her I needed to pick up some milk. We needed it so she didn't mind not that she would either way. I got to the store and thought I should pick her up a treat. I grabbeed her some ice cream and headed back home.

When I got there it was dark in the whole house. i grew curious and called out Cat's name.

"i'm in the bedroom." she called. I put the milk in the fridge and head to my bedroom. I had her ice cream in hand and opened the door. When I looked inside I dropped both the pint and my jaw.

Cat was sitting on the bed in nothing but some lacey undergarments. I really didn't know what to make of it, but all I could think about was how beautiful she looked. She motion me over with her finger and I followed. As I got to the bed, my senses kicked back in making me realize, against my inner desire, that something was off. Cat never made this kind of movee before.

I had been trained against any sort of temptation, and even though II knew Cat was no threat at least to me, I was still wary. Cat wasn't seductive or provokative or even a little lustful by nature. Ever. This screamed bad, and although I didn't want it to be true because she was my fiancee, I had too at least ask.

"Cat what's going on?"

"I've been thinking, and since we're engaged it might be okay to take our relationship a step further." I looked at her skeptically and I realized she must have been talking to Jade.

"What, or _who_, brought about this change in mindset?" I said. I made sure not to come off angry, only concerned.

"I did. I always felt this way. I didn't know how you would feel. Jade convinced me that you wouldn't mind." I knew it. Jade. Honestly I wasn't angry, but I was a little curious as to why Jade even cared. I pushed that thought aside as I climbed on the bed with her.

"Cat I did want this but not without you being sure. I didn't want you to think I only wanted you for your body. I have always appreciated it, but I loved you for you. So tell me. Are you absolut-" She interupted me with a hard kiss. I think I had my answer.


	10. Double Trouble

A/N so everyone is aware they are in their junior year so it's gonna be a while before graduation. So it's gonna take some time. I will be skipping around a bit now so don't worry we'll get there. Just be patient.

3 months later

Jade Pov

We've all been working hard, trying to maintain school and our relationships. So far the play has been fully turned into a script, and everyone has started practicing their roles. Syn and Cat are really getting into it. Andre is working hard and trying to fit the brainy peersonality of Arthur. Robbie is struggling, but he's still new to this. Beck is doing great, considering the part fits him perfectly. Sorry just still a little mad is is all. My part is one I love. I'm a morbid, bloodlustful character named Sarah. I love this role because despite her personality she is still on the good side.

Andre is having the hardest time of anyone though. He has to keep checking on Trina every couple of hours to make sure she's okay. She just started her second trimester so most of the morning sickness has disappeared. She has instead become very moody. She will go from very happy to suddenly bitiing your head off. I have made it clear that I won't be in the same room alone with her for fear of killing her. I have grown to like the girl, but she pissed me off before the mood swings. No I just couldn't stand her.

Tori and I had a date toniight anyway. We're going to a fancy italian restaurant. We had planned this weeks in advance to make sure we had no interuptions.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" I asked a bit too sweetly.

"Absolutely." she said. I think she really needed this. With all the thingas with Trina, her and Andre have been working twenty four/seven with school and her. Andre's good, but he can't do it alone. He's only a teenager.

"So you wanna do anything else after dinner? A movie, the mall?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Sure."

"Go to bed."

"Oh well it is getting late. I guess you must be tired." It was like ten so I could understand.

"Who ever said I was tired?" oh that's what she meant.

"W-W-What about your parents rules?"

"What they don't know won't hurt us will it?" I could really get used to this. "besides their out for the week so noones there to know. Andre and Trina won't say anything." I nodded, payed the bill and we headed home.

Earlier that day

Trina Pov

I can't believe in three months I got so big. I needed all new clothes. I was terrofied at what the kids at school would think when Ifirst let out the news. However, they let up when we told them Andre was the dad. They also let p even more when Syn and Tori said to them that if they caught anyone posting rude comments on the web, or a single rumor about us and they would have the police force and the military on them for harassment. I was glad to have them for a friend and sister.

I just needed to relax. I was in my last class and the day would be over soon. I just needed to relax. After school today Andre and I were going to see the doctor to have our first ultra sound. I am freaking out so much I didn't even hear the bell ring at first. I was lost in thought, which is a new thing for me, when Andre taapped me on the shoulder. I jolted so hard I startled him.

"Wow settle down there. you feeling okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm just so anxious about today. I haven't been able to concentrate on anything all day. I just can't wait to see our baby for the first time."

"I know honey I know. Just relax. We're going right now just get in the car."

"Kay." I was happy to be there with him through this. If you had told me five months agi I would be dating Tori's best friend I would've laughed at you and just walked away. Now I'm on my way to go see our child for the first time via ultrasound. Life is so weird.

Tori pov

Last night was awesome. My whole body still tingled from it. I still can't believe Jade was still a virgin. Esecially after that. I was so glad I didn't wait the year ana half for after graduation for this.

When I woke up I wasn't sure where I was. I felt cold arms around my waist, a hard surface on my back, and absolutely nothing else. I was still naked. Really I didn't care, at least until I heard the high pitched squeal from the doorway. It was short, and a little muffled, like they were trying to hide it. It didn't work. I opened my eyes and saw Trina looking at us wide eyed. Her hands were over her mouth, like she was holding back a scream. Then I remembered my parents rule.

I sat right uo and covered myself. Andre was standing of to the side with his hands over his eyes, and was doing his best not to look. I ran over to my dressor, threw on some clothes and rushed out to explain myself.

Before I could say anyhting Trina put a finger over my mouth to stop me from saying anything." Don't worry. We won't say anything. We just wanted to tell you guys how it went with the ultrasound. when jade wakes up, tell her to get dressed and come downstairs with you. Until then we won't say another word. Come on Andre." She turned, shut the door and went downstairs from what I heard.

I stood there stunned for a what felt like an hour. When I snapped out of it I turned to see Jade coming over to me, with a few clothes in her hand, to give me a kiss before heading out, still naked, into the hall and to the bathroom. She does realize we already mortified Andre once right?

I ran over to her and entered the bathroom where she was already in the shower. When I got in there and shut the door, she grabbed me, ripped my clothes off, and pulled me into the shower with her.

Andre Pov

I had always wanted to see Tori naked, but not like that, or since I had been with Trina. i'm surprised that I didn't pass put right there. i had to use all my self control to look away and cover my eyes. I hadn't really seen enough to describe, just enough to throw me off guard.

All I can say is she's even hotter without a shirt than she is with one, and that's saying something. We headed downstairs when Trina was done talking and waited forr them both to come down. I'm fairly certain I heard them both go into the shower aminute after we left and didn't come down for thirty minutes. When they did, they were both showered, Tori's hair in a mess and in clean clothes. The knowledge that they showered _together_ made me blush hard.

"So what's the knew with the kid. Let me guess it's got three heads." Jade remarked sarcastically. Still as rude as ever.

"No just two." Trina said which caused Tori to spit her newly poured juice into my face. I got to admit the girl has a talent for spit takes. After wiping of the juice with a towel and watching Jade practically dying of laughter, we resumed our talk.

"What do you mean two heads?" Tori asked.

"Wow some freaky child." jade said obviously knowing what Trina had really meant.

"Tori what I mean is I have twins." At which Tori mouth hit the table.

At school

Sikowitz Pov

I allowed myself to be late as usual for my class, waiting just otside the window today to scare my students with a surprise drive by acting challenge. I waited until everyone was seated before jumping in the window yelling, " Drive by-" which i was interupted by a cup of hot coffee to the face. I started running around searching for a towel, and decided to settle for my shirt. I knew who threw it, and I wasn't angry.

"As long as your done throwing hot beverages at me Jade, let me finish. Drive by challenge, Gang turf war, right side room bloods, right side crypts. Go!"

Just as I said it, Tori, Jade, Robbie, and Sinjin dove to the right side, while Beck, Andre, Cat and Syn dove to the left, everyoone else in the center acting like they were caught in the crossfire. Robbie threw Rex like he was a grenade, and Jade went to shot three of the other students with an invisible pistol causing them to drop to the ground.

After three more minutes, and most of the right side dead, I called the challenge over. I decided I would also have a improve challenge as well. A alphbetical improv challenge.

"Alright, alphabetical improv challenge, going down, Cat, Syn, Andre, Jade up here. Sinjin give me a letter."

"R."

"Okay Syn go!"

"Ready to start"

"Should of thought of something better." Jade said.

"Try being a little nicer." Tori said.

"Until you become nicer we won't stop." Cat said. It sort of went in that order from then on.

"Very good, team up on one person."

"Well at least someones on my side."

"Xtreme measures to win."

"Yeah."

"Zooming to Tori's aid huh?"

"A least I stand by my friends."

"Backstabber!"

"Cutthroat!"

"Dumpster diver."

"Enough!"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Hey that was fun."

"I know right."

"Just when people thought we were serious."

"Kinda seemed real too."

"Like we would ever have a fight."

"I know right. Oops!"

"Jade your out." I said. "Keep going."

"Now one down."

"Tori your out."

"What!"

"You can't just skip M just cause Jade messed up. Keep going." I said watching Tori leave the stage. Now just the two of them.

"Most surrprising." good Cat.

"Now it's just two."

"Oh I'm gonna win."

"Please in your dreams."

"Quite possible."

"Right like me marrying you."

"Sure like I would ever say yes."

"Try and act like you don't love the idea."

"Unlike you I think with my head."

"Very hard when there's not much to use."

"Why you!"

"X-rays aren't needed to see through you."

"You stupid jerk!"

"Zoo animal!"

"Asshole!"

"Boring girl." that one seemed to hit home causing Cat to cry. I think this was a bad idea.

"Chowder brain!"

"Dunce." more tears.

"Empty headed jackass!"

"Faker."

"Goddamn prick!"

"Hellraiser."

"I HATE YOU!" I needed to stop this beefore it went any further.

"Okay that's enough. We'll call it a tie." I said.

The whole claass seemed to tense up as they both seemed to be at the breaking point. Then they both started smiling broadly, and then started laughing.

"i can't believe you guys actually thought we were fighting!" Syn half laughed half said.

"I know right. It was pretty convincing with all the cursing." Cat said going through the same difficulty to talk.

"You mean to tell us that that really was just improv?" Jade asked. Wiping tears from their faces and finally settling down the got up and bowed together. We were all a bit dumbstruck by that. I hadn't in all my years seen such a convincing fight that was nothing more than an act. At least from an improv performance.

"Yup. Do you really think I would ever fight with Cat like that?" Syn asked.

"Yeah we never fight at all. Not even over the dishes or laundry?" Cat said. These two never even fought about that stuff? Geez do I need some pointer from these two about relationships.

Jade Pov

After the perfect performance by Cat and Syn, they seemed to be in an even better mood then normal. They were constanly laughing on and off. They finally stopped around lunch when we all sat down, both wiping a tear from thir eyes.

We had all agreed to never speak of it again. I had grabbed a large coffee, salad and sandwich from the cafeteria. Andre and Tori both had the same thing again; small pizza slice, milk, juice of some kind and a type of fruit. Robbie was fighting with Rex over who got to eat their hoagie from home and Cat had brought in a pancake just had a coffee and a hotdog. Syn had another MRE. Does he ever eat anything else?

"Hey Syn, do you ever eat anything other than those MREs?" Tori asked before I could say a word about it. I swear she reads my mind sometimes.

"Yeah as long as Cat makes it, or it's from a restaurant." He answered.

"I tried one once, but it was horrible. How can you eat them?" Robbie asked.

"They taste fine to me." he said as he scooped the last of whatever kind of pasta that was. We all decided to change the subject.

"So are you gonna tell them are am I?" Cat asked Syn. What did they have to tell us? oh no did he get her?

"We are going to a family reunion this weekend so we won't be around." thank God it wasn't what I thought. I was terrofied by the idea of Cat being pregnant.

"Whose reunion?" Andre asked He doesn't know that all of Syn's family is dead from service or age does he?

"Mine!" Cat said a bit too enthusiastically. Syn seemed to drop his head a little and I can swear I saw a tear.

"When your next reunion Syn?" Andre asked. He really didn't know.

"I don't have them. My father and mother were the last of my family." An awkward and uneasy silence seemed to drop over us. Tori and I knew, but I don't think Beck, Robbie or Andre knew. I decided to break the silence.

"Well anyone wanna hang out this weekend while they're gone? How about we go see the new play at the theatre?" Everyone seemed to like that idea.

"One last thing. Cat have you told anyone other than your mom about Syn?" Cat froze mid-bite. I guess that's a no.

"OMG! I totally forgot! I need to call them and tell them about all this." she said have panicki ng.

"Cat settle down. We'll tell them when we're there. If they truly care they won't mind. Now here color the funny hippo." he said as he brought out a coloring sheet. She immediately starting perking up and began coloring the picture. Real Cat and fake Cat both have the same two weaknesses; shiny objects, and coloring books.


	11. The Reunion

Cat Pov

I was so nervous. Today was the day of the reunion, and I wasn't sure what the rest of the family would think of me being engaged at only sixteen. Syn was everything I could ever ask for, but many of my family might think I was being to quick on the draw. I knew they were wrong, but they're my family. I didn't know what to do.

We arrived at the reunion to see that everyone except my brother was there. His real story; he worked for NCIS and told me stories of some of the sickos that he chased. I retell them as if he did them to keep his cover. That way noone asks any questions or wants to meet him.

"It's going to be alright. Relax, I can feel your heart through your dress. Okay?" Syn asked me as I held him. I nodded, and we walked towards the rest of the family slowly.

I breath a little calmer now that I had him in my amrs. His presence and touch always relaxed me. I saw my Aunt Kelly and Uncle Phil standing together near the buffet. they saw us and started mumbling something to each other.

When we reached the middle of the area we sat down at a table, and Syn went to get us sometthing to eat. While he was gone, mu cousin Gwen came over.

"So who's your boyfriend?" she asked. She always had to know everyone's business.

"He's not my boyfriend." I told her proudly.

"Come on why else would you bring a boy to a familly reunion?" she told me. II took a deep breath.

"Because he will soon be a member of this family." I told her.

"Your mom's gonna adopt him?" she asked. Oh she could be so dense sometimes.

"No because he is my fiancee." I told her smiling. She stared at me a for a good thirty seconds before running off. I hope I don't regret that.

Syn returned with some drinks and pizza. he said he couldn't see mucch else he thought I'd like. I quickly wolfed down the pizza and prepared for all the relatives I saw slowly moving towards us. I took a gulp of the fruit punch and readied for the worst.

My Aunt and Uncle were the first to come to us.

"So Cat is this a friend of yours?" my Aunt Kelly asked.

"Actually this is my fiancee Syn Moskow." I told her. Syn stood up and offered her his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet Catarina's family." He said as he shook my Uncle's hand.

"That's a nice firm handshake my boy. You can tell alot about someoone from a handshake. Tell me what do you plan on doing after the high school?" He asked. I was terrified by that. I hadn't considered what my family would think when he told them he was going into the SEALs.

"I am going into the Navy SEALs. Just as my mother and father did. I hope to live up to their legacy." he answered. I braced for the worst. My Uncle scratched his chin thinking. My Aunt's eyes had grown wide. Then I remembered my Uncle was a vietnam vet. I thought maybe this could go well.

"Well good for you my boy. I'm glad Cat found someone so sure of themselves to have made such a choice so young. Come let me tell you about my time in the service." he said as Syn and him walked off. My Aunt sat down next to me, and I couldn't tell if she approved or not.

She let out a big sigh and asked me," Are you sure he's the one?" I was taken aback by that. Why else would I say yes?

"I'm sure. He's not like most other guys. He never takess his own feelings into consideration when doing something for me. He always thinks of me first,. He is a very good man." I told.

"Well then who am I to argue. If you're happy then that's all that matters. Come on, let's go tell the rest of the family. I'm sure they'll want to hear all about him. Also is his name really Syn?" she asked as we got up.

"Yes. He also is the other of that famous book series." I told her. Her eyes got wide again.

"Heart of the Void? That child is S. Moskow, and your fiancee?" I nodded and we spent the rest of the time either talking about tthe book, or telling tthe rest of the family about our engagement.

Most of them took it quite well, even after hearing he was a soon to be soldier. There were a few who didn't approve, but mainly because of my age. Noone really cared about him being a soon to be soldier.

I looked over to see him still talking to my Uncle. They had been talking for three hours now. I knew my Uncle had alot of stories, and Syn had just as many about his parents. They probably could have talked all day and night, but my Aunt and I had to settle them down. We walked over telling them that we wnated the rest of the family to meet Syn. They came, but not without some trouble from my Uncle. I told him he could always talk to Syn on the phone so it wouldn't be the last time they talked.

Now everyone was making the end of reunion announcements. My cousin Gwen was going to live with our other cousin Ben. It may be weird to some people, but we all knew they liked each other. even if they were cousins, our family was a bit more accepting with this sort of thing than others. They were both adults anyway so none of us coould really do anything about it anyway.

We made our announcement of our egagement which was met with a big cheer. A few people still looked displeased, but I didn't really care. When we walked away to the side of the park to relax, I saw my brother coming towards us. I thought he hadnt shown for the reunion.

"So my little sister finally met someone. Nice to meet you. Special Agent Mark Valentine." my brother said as he put out his hand.

"Junior SEAL Syn Moskow. Nice to meet you as well. You're not going to bite me are you?" he asked. We all started laughing at that. He knew my brrother was an agent, and so did Jade. They just acted otherwise.

"Well I'm glad my sister found someone who can protect her. Tell me have you studied any martial arts?" he asked.

"Tai chi. I have a black belt. I prefer not to fight, but it is sometimes required." Syn answered. My brother was a master of several martial arts so just one wouldn't impress him.

"Care to show me what you know? I wouldn't mind a small sparring match. Besides I need a good fight every oncce in a while." He said. I knew Syn would accept. We headed over to an open part of the park and got ready.

They both took a bow an got in their stances. My brother moved first. Surprisingly, Syn quickly got the uppper hand. My brother was also a black belt in tai chi, but he couldn't seem to keep up with Syn. After several minutes my brother was on the ground with a knee on the back of his neck and his arms being pulled back.

"Okay you win." He told Syn. Syn released and they both shared a small conversation I couldn't hear. They started laughing, and I was glad my brother approved. If he did, then I knew I had made the right choice.

When the whole reunion was over, we said ourr goodbyes and headed to the car. That had gone alot better than I thought it would. I was glad my family acceppted Syn for who he was.

"Soo wanna geet something to eat? I mean there was food there, but it was just finger food." I asked him as we drove back. I was really hungry and needed something to eat.

"Sure where do you want to go?" he asked. I thought about it and figured something simple, like maybe McDonald's or Taco Bell. I decided on Olive Garden only because I wasn't really in the mood for meat, and I wanted to spend a little more time with Syn before getting home. Even if it was a little more complicated.

We went over and had a small meal. We didn'tt stay to long because itt was getting really late. We payed our bill and headed out. We went home and just went to sleep. we were both pretty tired so we didn't really have the energy for anything else.


	12. Summer Time

A/n could anyone sketch the covers of the books for me? Their descritpions are in chapter six or seven, and I would liek to see how you guys think of the descriptions. If you do, post them somewhere and post the link for me on a review please. Thanks in advance for anyone who does. I'll post the links on my profile with credits to whoever drew them. Enjoy this chapter either way.

Jade Pov

Today is the last day of our Junior year. Just one more year before we can have our wedding. The whole play went great, and right after the book was released to the public. Cat got the best reviews, followed by me and then Tori. I was surprised by that considering I was a new character, but I guess great acting has its perks.

Now it was summer, and we all had a plan. We were all heading to Syn's beach "house" for the summer. House honestly was a simple term for the huge building that was there. He told us he bought it with the money he got from the first royalty check from the second book. That must have been on hell of a check. There was a room for each of us there. Robbie and Beck came with there girlfriends. Robbie was dating that girl he met a while ago who helped fix his pearpad. She was really cool.

She had dark brown skin, bright blue eyes, and very well endowed. Maybe a little to well. Beck brought the latest girl he was with. She was some blonde chick with sea green eyes. She was cool, but I didn't expect it to last. He had gone through twelve girls this year since he came back and apologized. I hoped she would last longer than two weeks, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. I was the only girl Beck had ever truly liked, and I doubted he would ever find someone else.

We all arrived in Beck's RV. The was the one to give us all a ride there. Syn told him he could park it in the garage. Why does a beach house has a garage instead of just a drive lane? I didn't ask. Sometimes Syn and Cat were a bit strange.

We were going to stay there until a week before Senior year starts, so we had near three monthes to enjoy ourselves. Tori and I out on bikinis, mine black with green trim, hers purple with blue trim, and headed for the beach to sunbathe. Trina, now almost six monthes in, was staying in the house with Andre. He could have come out with us, but he said it wouldn't feel right being near all us being half naked while his 'baby momma' was in the house alone. We didn't argue.

Cat and Syn came out a few minutes after us. Cat wore one of those tie around skirts and a blouse over her bikini, and Syn wore a hawaiin shirt and swimming trunks. Robbie and Sierra came out with them. Robbie had Rex and him in swim trunks, and Sierra wore a one piece swim suit that seemed a little tight. She was no shy person, but she wasn't shallow so I wouldn't hold it against her. Beck came out too with his surf board. II asked where the girl was, but he told me she left. Another girl gone. Aw well.

He headed out to the surf while Tori and I bathed in the bright sun. Cat and Syn simply walked across the beach together holding hands. Robbie and Sierra started making out while Rex sat on the towel. He had been talking less and less since Sierra started dationg Robbie. It was like Rex was his way of getting girls to like him, but now that he got one on his own, he no longer needed Rex as much. He still insulted me and tried to get a word in, but he was more of a background thing now. I bet soon we'll see Robbie without Rex daily.

I started scutting over to Tori. She had sunglasses on so I couldn't tell if she noticed. I kept moving till I was inches from her. She didn't move so i guess she didn't notice after all. I leaped on her and started attacking her lips with mine. She seemed startled, but quickly started returning the favor. We contiinued that for a while before finally settling down. We just laid together in thee sun. She had her head on my right breast and arm across my wasit. My one hand was across her back while the other behind my head.

I knew our tan lines would suffer, but at the moment I didn't care at all. She was wonderfully hot in that bikini. I noticed one of her breast fell out, but I didn't say anything. I waited for her to sit up and notice. She began frantically trying to put it back, while I started cracking up. She looked me, smiled and started dancing over me.

Syn Pov

I can't believe Tori would dance for Jade in public. Still she wasn't as beautiful as Cat. I looked at Cat to see her head resting on my arm as we walked across the beach. It was great being able to do this.

She was gorgeous whether or not she showed her bikini. Honestly I didn't care what she wore, but she wanted to show off a bit, while still keeping herself covered. We were coming back around when she saw what Tori was doing. She looked at me and started taking off her blouse. I gave her a puzzled look, but she put a finger to my lips and led me to the water. I won't explain what happened because it is just between us.

Trina Pov

Pregnancy sucks. I really hope this ends as well as Mom said it would. I hoped our babies would be okay. We know they will have love in our family. I just wondered whether they were girls or boys. I hoped for one of each and so did Andre. A boy would be named Jazz, and a girl would be named Brita. If there was two boys, the other would bee named Gabriel, and another girl would be named Seonni. Andre came up with the first two, I came up with the secondary names. I thought they were all beautiful.

I was coupt up inside for the whole summer break here. I didn't mind considering I started Syn's second book the day we got here, and I was a slow reader so it would probably take a while. Still it would have been lonely if Andre hadn't stayed with me inside reading with me. He had actually lived the book and read it, but he wanted to read it again.

He sat there on the couch with me as we read. He was on chapter twenty while I was still on chapter five. We had been here for a week now, but I still was stuck on this chapter. Who was this Sarah girl, and why was she so mysterious? I mean I saw the play, but she still confused me. The ending of the play was really irritating too. It left us with Synchro and Justin ready to fight, and then it ended. It was very irritating. Then again my nerves and emotions have been a bit erratic. I guess our kids are starting to eat my large mind. Hehe.

I finally got to chapter five, but I couldn't focus. My stomach started really bothering me. I had been hungry for some odd things recently like pickles dipped in soda, cream cheese on hotdogs, and marshmallows on toast. Mmm marshtoast. I was in the mood for tacos this time though.

"Andre could you make me some tacos?" I asked batting my eyes and pouting. He just shook his head.

"Sure baby. It's dinner time so I'll get things ready for everyone too. Everyone will love a mexican dinner for our first week of vacation. You stay here." He said as he went to tell Syn and Cat about dinner. I had hoped for a quick meal, but I guess everyone deserved to enjoy tacos. Oh well. I felt a small bump in my stomach suddenly. I thought at first it was my stomach growling, but when it happened again, it was too hard. I realized it was them. I was in week 27 so I guess they could move some now.

"They just moved!" I yelled to everyone as they came down. Andre, Tori, Cat, and Sierra rushed over as the more masculan of each couple, Robbie, Syn and Jade sat at the table watching with smiles.

"Really, let me feel!" Tori practically screech happily.

"Me too!" Cat yelled. I let them all place there hands on my stomach as another movement happened.

"Wow that is so cool." Sierra said. I knew she and Robbie hadn't taken their relationship to this level quite yet, but I knew she was still fascinated by the concept of kids. She told us all she really wanted to have some so I guarantee robbie will ahvee to get a move on it soon.

After they stopped moving, about an hour later, the guys told us dinner was ready. Andre brought me twelve tacos, hard and soft, with pickle juice instead of hot sauce, just how I like them. Really weird cravings. We sat and ate while Syn put on the tape of our play. Cat had asked if we could watch this, so it wasn't Syn trying to be pompous. Everyone had wanted to see their performance and Jade had made sure to have Sinjin record the whole thing in the best possible quality and angles. It wasn't a musical, but everyone had still enjoyed doing it.

They were just used to singing parts, but Andre's music added one hell of a soundtrack to it. I finished before it was even a quarter through, but I couldn't eat anymore. Everyone else was still eating by the third quarter of it. I had really wished I could have been part of it, but there weren't any parts left, and I didn't look like any of them like they others did. They each looked like their part to the absolute smallest detail from Syn's drawings of each character and their description which he did before he met any of us.

I sat there with my head on Andre's shoulder as the recording ended. Everyone got up and put there plates away. It was getting really late now. It was like eleven at night, so everyone was headed to bed. Andre helped me up and led the way to our bed. I was really grateful to Syn for letting us letting us all stay here, but I wondered if that was why he bought the place. Maybe he wanted us all to come along, considering there were just enough rooms for five couples to sleep and chill. It was stocked with all of our favorite foods, movies, games, even instruments and sound equipment for the others to practice if they wanted to. He even had a place set up as a medical station. I guess being a future soldier makes you very cautious.

I layed down with Andre, careful not to put pressure on my stomach, and fell asleep.

Syn Pov

Okay we've been here for a month, and I am already fixed on writing my third book. Cat was helping greatly with keeping me awake each night as I wrote. She gave me ideas from time to time, and her being near me kept my spirits up. I knew it would be at least three monthes before I finished the first copy. I was a fast writer, and I already had a pretty good idea of how I wanted to go through the last book. I just had to get all the small details finished.

I fell asleep every night about four so I slept till like nine. I only needed a little sleep anyway. It was late for me, althought the others seemed to take no notice since most of them slept till practically eleven with Cat and Jade being the only exclusion. They usually got up around eight o'clock. I would get up earlier, but Cat refused to let me wake any earlier than nine. She thought that I needed alot more sleep, but I talked her down to at least nine.

The summer had gone very well so far. All the girls except Jade were oppsessed with every movement the child made in Trina. The rest of just wacthed on. Jade and I had discussed about the whole thing of being siblings again, making sure each of us knew each other as best as a brother and sister should. She also showed me one mark that had been left on her from the whole event. She thought it was from some accident, but now she knew it was from the cult. It was the beginings of one of the marks that were all over my arm. It was on her right foot. She had never told anyone before beecause it never seemed important until this all happened. Aparently they had just started marking her when the marines had stormed in, so she was spared the marks for the most part.

We had been talking to her parents before so they were aware. They confirmed the fact that she had been adopted, and her father had found her on a trip to the middle east. He had brought her back with him, and he had her signed as his adopted daughter. He had a blood test run on us soon after, which comfirmed we were siblings. From our age we had to be twins. It was nice to know that that one choice to go to this school, against the advice of my agent, had brought me so much. I had a loving fiancee, a sister I never knew I had before, and friends who liked me for me and not my money or fame. She had told me recently that she was glad I had gone against her advice. She said the fact that I was in such a relationship would bring great publicity, considering how she thought my final book would end with Synchro and Gabrielle together. I had something different in mind.

In any case, this morning I woke up a little earlier to Cat's dismay. It was eight thirty, and my stomach was wasn't growling, it was screeching. I went over to the cabins downstairs to find Cat and Jade eating eggs. I pulled out a beef stew MRE. I had to be used to eating these for when I was a SEAL. I really did enjoy them, so it was no big deal. Afterwards, we all headed outside to check out the sea side view. The sun was on the opposite side of the ocean, It set into the ocean but rose in the city, so it really only partially lighted it up, but it was still very beautiful. The little light that escaped the buildings made its way to the water a bright gleam.

I held Cat in my arms as Jade leaned on one of the pieces of woood holding up the awning. We stood there for a while before we finally went back into the house. We watched some tv for a while before the others woke up. Trina came down wiith the aid of Andre. She was almost seven monthes in now so she was as big as a whale. I mean no offense in that, but she had gotten really big. We all had to be prepared at a moments notice since she was nearly at the point where she could go at any moment.

Andre got them both some cereal, hers in soda instead of milk, and sat down on the couch near us. Tori hopped on Jade's lap and snuggled up to her. Beck wondered over to the second couch texting someone. Robbie came in with Sierra, and from the look on his face, and the mess of her hair, I'd say he had a _very_ good time last night. Rex was with him, but he seemed unusually motionless, especially for a vent doll. They all went over to the love seat. We all just relaxed and watched tv.

I looked at the clock a few hours later. It was two p.m. I figured I sould get lunch ready. I moved out of Cat's tight grip, kissed her on the forehead, and head for the kitchen. I looked over toeveeryone as I got out the lunch meat. I had gained so many friends. It was thanks to the money that I met them, but not why they became my friends. I was truly happy now. Mother and Father would be proud. I truly wish they could of met Catarina. She was a wonderful person. She truly was my Gabrielle. I just wished it ended differently for me than it did for Synchro when I'm finished.


	13. Twins and A New Promise

A/n well this story has sped up alot, and now we are into the senior year. Sorry I didn't make summer break continue, but I wanteed to get Trina done with the whole pregnant thing. Sorry and please review. Please. Review. Please. lol

Tori Pov

It was lunch time here at the arts. We were all happy since break went so well. Robbie rubbed it in Sinjin's face that he is no longer a virgin and he still was on the first day. It was October now with Halloween fast approaching. Being seniors, we were expected by some of the teachers to show more maturity as the oldest students. They didn't know much about us did they?

Trina was here with us to be with Andre during lunch. Everything was going just fine until we heard a wet splashing noise against the ground. Trina's face went into complete shock as her froze in place.

"Andre we need to get to the car now." she said weakly holding her now bulging stomach. We all instantly realized what had just happened. Her water broke.

Andre Pov

We rushed her to my car and drove to the hospital which wasn't too far away. We told the people at the front what was going on, and they took her away to another part of the hospital leaving the rest of us to fill out a bunch of forms. Syn told me he would take care of it with me, and we started filling form after form. After what felt like hours we were told we could go up and see her. The rest of the girls were already up there. Robbie and Beck had went to our houses to teell everyon and would be here later with our families.

"High there how ya doing?" I asked her. She was breathing hard and fast. She gave me a small nod, and I could tell she didn't want to speak. I just took her hand, which she immediately squeezed hard. I ignored the slight pain, and rubbed her hand as the doctor stepped in.

"Hello. I will be the attending doctor for you." said Dr. Naru, the other one's husband.

Tori Pov

We heard alot of screaming, yelling and cursing in languages I had never heard of. It was six hours after the babies started coming out, eight since her water broke. Andre and I were sitting outside the door now. Noone but medical personel were allowed in during the whole event started. The others were all out getting ready for our arrival home in a few days, maybe. I was going to stay with them until we had to leave.

Andre was slumped over, his head in his hands. I rubbed his back, remi nding him everything would be alright.

He looked up at me, and smiled a little. A nurse came out then and looked at us with a gentle smile.

"You can see them now Mr. Harris." she said. We looked at each other and moved into the room. Trina was lying on the bed, exhausted but smiling broadly. She held two small babies, both wrapped in pink cloth, in her arms.

"Say hi Daddy to little Caitlyn and Brita." She said as Andre leaned down to look at his two little girls. I guess she had changed one name.

"Hi girls." he said weakly but happily to them as he held one of their tiny hands. He had started crying, but it was pure joy. I started tearing up myself.

I left them alone and went to one of the nurse. I asked if I could use my phone, and she told me it was no problem. I called home to tell everyone the news. They were all glad too here Trina and the baby girls were all healthy and safe. I told them I would call later to tell them when they could come home. I knew it would be at least a day or two before they could leave, but I would keep them posted the whole time.

I went back to the room to find Trina had passed out from exhaustion. Andre was holding the girls in his arms. I thought back to a time when I had imagined this happening to me, but with my life now, I would never have a child with Jade. Genetics just don't work that way outside of sci-fi. Two women cannot have a child together. It just doesn't happen that way.

Unless one of us pulled out the impossible: Parthenogenisis.

Syn Pov

It had been two days since Trina had been rushed to the hospital during lunch. Tori told us they should all be coming home today, so we had set out a whole welcome home celebration for them. We made sure it wouldn't be too loud because we knew Trina would be very tired when she got here, and she would want to take care of new ones soon.

I heard their car pull up outfront, and Cat and I went out to greet them. Andre came to us and told us that Trina just wanted to go upstairs with the little ones. He said him and her wanted to spend some time alone with them. We nodded, headed inside and told the others to just relax and relayed the message to them all. Tori, Robbie and Sierra seemed disappointed, but the others seemed a bit relieved. Jade just walked over to Tori and draged her down onto the couch. Beck told me he had to go. Robbie just relaxed with Sierra on the love seat while Mr. and Mrs Vega went upstairs to prepare Trina and Andre's room.

They walked in witth the little ones and headed straight for their room. I decided to keep Cat from rushing to see the little ones, holding her wrist and shaking my head when she pulled lightly. She seemed to understand. She sighed, stooped a little, and then walked to me and wispered in my ear something that made my hair stand on end. "Let's wait till you come home." She kissed my cheek and walked away. She had actually thought about this before. I never even considered kids to be honest.

We only ever did _it_ only really special ocassions and she was on the pill, so we had a very low chance normally. She figured, however, the moment I came home from service, she wanted to have a child. I would be more than happy to give it to her.

Sikowitz Pov

Okay let's recap.

Tori and Jade. Check.  
>Cat and Syn. Check.<br>Andre and Trina, plus two. Check.  
>Robbie and Sierra. Check.<br>Beck. Check on and off.

Our work was done. Cat and My plan had gone better than either of us could have hoped for. Everyone was paired up, Beck was the only if, but we expected that considering we would've broken his heart to fullfil this plan anyway. We had managed to find love for each of my best students who we wanted too with Cat being a bonus. We hadn't planned on her falling for the new student of last year, but neither of us regretted adding that to our list of pairs.

We had managed in less than a year to complete a plan we thought would take until graduation. They had been couples the third marking period, fully commited to each other. It had gone better than either of us could of dreamed. Now if only I could find love. I would find it eventually. Or fall in a pit of despair rotting in my own body for the rest of my life as Cat had so nicely put it before. I hoped it was the former.

I had heard Trina and Andre were doing well as parents even with their young age. From what Tori told me, the babies slept quite well. Lucky. I had heard of parents kids waking every hour in the middle of the night. I also heard Trina was nursing which seemed appropriate considering the girls... gifts so to speak. She was definitely equipped for it.

I was waiting this morning for my class. I was on time today to give an example of expecting the unexpected. I wore a full suit and tie. I had a decided to work with my main group for a big play as usual. Considering the way the end of the year play went last year, I doubted anything would compare. Still I needed to keep them in shape for graduation.

They filed into the room looking stunned to see me in a suit. Hell if I was wearing anything other than my robe and slipper onsamble they would have been shocked. This just made it more visible.

"Welcome class. You see me before you, well dress, hair combed and ready for a day at the office. I never normally look this way. It is for this reason I do this." I said as I ripped off my suit to reveal my usual clothes, flung off the shoes and slid into slippers, and messed my hair back up. "People are almost never what they appear to be. It is usually a facade made to impress or at the very least comfort one's fellow man or woman. Only those truly close to them usually know the real them, unless the one has either nothing to hide, which is rare, or has no care for the impressions of their fellow people, which is rarer still. Yet we have a few people who show that second quality quite promenantly, and for that they will take part in the senior play as the main characters." I announced.

I went on to call my usual group, Tori, Jade, Beck, Cat, and Robbie, who no longer carried Rex with him all the time, and our new members to our Victorious team, Syn and Sierra. I explained to them that we would be doing a gender ignored version of Julius Caesar for the senior play. Robbie would play Brutus, Syn as Caesar, Jade as Octavius, Beck as Casius, Cat as Calpurnia, Tori as Mark Antony, and Sierra as Portia. I figured the girls wouldn't mind playing guys, but the guys might take it the wrong way. Besides, they fit all the main parts for it, so it would work just fine. The other parts would be played by everyone else, but this group played most of the more important roles. Calpurnia and Portia may seem of little significance to some, which is why I paired the matching couples. I couldn't see Cat or Sierra in the armor and it look good, and they seemed to be relieved when they were put together with their lovers. It would work out just fine. I hope.


	14. First Prom and Graduation Tears

A/n Okay we are near the end of this story. But I tell you now there will be a sequel. There will be on or two more chapters after this, depending on how many reviews I get. I felt I was sort of dragging along so I sped things up a bit. I still have prom, graduation, the weddings and the day Syn leaves for the SEALs to do so please review, and ya just might geet a little extra before the sequel. Enjoy.

Tori Pov

Tonight's the big night! The biggest day of any high school girl's high school career. Prom Night! Sierra, Cat and I were at the mall getting the final measurements on our dresses so they fit perfectly for each of our dates. The school had announced them allowing the first seniopr prom because of the resent success of the senior play, and would continue the tradition like most schools from now on.

I chose a deep purple dress covered in a tendral and vine motif. It went all the way down to the floor, and the trim was designed to look like vines or tendrals clawing at the dress. It was low low cut, just how Jade liked it. It had wide straps and was made of pure silk.

Cat's dress was pure white, with a single gem just above the breast that stood out. Her dress had no motif, no flash, and went halfway down her calf. It had no strap, and wrapped tightly around her chest. She had become very proud of not ahving to show off alot to impress her date, but she still liked to show a little. The gem was a pure obsidian stoone she had had sewn in. It seemed to contrast the rest of the dress nicely.

Sierra had a coompletely red dress that was low cut, went down to the knee and also no straps. It hugged her curves perfectly. It had no motif, but it did have a pattern at the trim. A long curve that look like a snake trying to eat itself all along the edge of each trim. It was pretty cool.

Trina and Andre couldn't come because of the kids. They were quiet at night, but until nine they were still a handful. I told them we would take lots of pictures for them. It sucked they couldn't come, but parenthood had its responsibiliies.

We paid the store for the final adjustments, left and headed for our cars. It was five p.m. Still two hours before the others would be here to pick us up. They would all be wearing tuxes from what I heard. Even Jade. I couldn't wait to see that.

When we got home, Mom and Dad made us stand and take pictures for them for a whole hour. We didn't protest, wanting to show off the awesome dresses. Cat did a full twirl at one point, which looked like a bride a little bit with the white dress design. I realized then that in two monthes, Her and I would be wearing brides dresses. I had forgotten in all the excitement with the play and prom that our weddings had been planned for two monthes after graduation. That filled me with evven more excitement. I was with the perfect girl, going to the perfect prom, graduation from and awesome school, and getting married soon. Life couldn't get any sweeter.

Then I realizzed another thing. A month after our dual wedding, Syn would leave for the thirty six monthes of SEAL training he had already registered for, and then would would have only a two day leave before leaving for his signed four and a half years of service. I knew Cat would be depressed for a while, but I would be there with her. All of us would. We would be with her until the day he returned to her. I had already warned him that if he didn't make it back, when I died I would haunt his spirit until I scared him alive again. I know that makes no sense, but he seemed to get the idea and thanked me for it.

After the full hour long photo session, we all sat down to wait for our dates to arrive. It felt like an eternity with each second. It was anoother hour before they actually showed up. We turned on the tv too try and entertain ourselves, but it didn't really help. Nothing other than cheesy romance shows seemed to be on. Normally I would like this, but not when I'm waiting for my own romantic night to begin. All it did was make the time seem to crawl even slower.

Finally, after what felt like several eternities, they walked in the door. We all jumped up to meet them, with Cat being the most enthusiastic. Syn had worn his Father's fatigues again, which was just fine according to the school board. It looked veery nice on him, but I was fixed on my Sweet Darkness. She had a tuxedo that fix her so right it should be wrong. I never thought a girl could rock a tux like she did.

"Well hello miss. Ready to go?" Jade asked me as she walkeed up to me. I simply nodded, and we all headed out to the cars.

When we got to the school, Sinjin had some hot techno music playing. Everyone was already dancing so we just hopped right in. It was awesome to dance for once without others watching you trying to critique you constantly. Eventually we got to a slow dance. We all paired up and slowed down.

I wonder who will win the whole prom queen and king thing the school had put together last minute. I figured even though I would really want it to be Jade and me, yoou can't have a female queen. I figured it wwould likely be Syn and Cat.

After another two hours the principal called for our attention.

"Hello Hollywood Arts! Hope you all enjoyed the firsst anual Hollywood Arts Prom, which is only here thanks to the splendedd performance of our seniors in the senior play final, and by the generous sponsorship of our own Syn Moscow." She said as she pointed to all of us. Syn blushed hard, and I guess she must have said more than he had wanted. Cat and I giggled a little at that. "So now we shall present the awards for thee first prom royalty, best actors at the school, and best singers here. first, the singers."

She took out a large envelope with two names in it. When she removed it she seemed to be very pleased with the outcome of the votes. "Tori Vega and Catarina Valentine!" She yelled, and Cat and I rushed to the stage. We accepted a small plaque. She then shued us away and continued onto the next award.

"Our top Actor and Actress are... Syn Moscow and Jadelyn West." She yelled. The brther and sister pair walked up on stage and accepted theirs in much the same fashion we did. They left the stage and braced for the next award. Prom Royalty.

"The Prom Royalty was actually awarded to Catarina Valentine and Syn Moscow, but per their request it has been given to a different couple. Our first Prom Royalty is... Robbie Shapiro and Sierra Johnson!" She yelled. I couldn't believe they had given up such an honor, and given it to Robbie and his girl. I was happy for them, but still a little depressed we couldn't have won. Well Robbie desereved it considering he was always there to help us, and never really got anything in return for the most part.

Him and Sierra rushed the stage and were crown Prom King and Queen. I looked around to thank Syn and Cat for it, but I couldn't find them anywhere. I asked Jade where they went, but she told me they wanted to be alone. I guess I'll just have to respect that.

Cat Pov

"So I guess I can't change your mind huh?" I said softly.

"No. I really need to do this. I will return though so don't worry. I will be home." Syn answered as he kissed the top of his head. My nightmare from Christmas morning had started to coem back again and again as graduation came closer, our wedding approached and his departure drew near. It made me cry every time I thought about him leaving. I wished I could make him stay. We had all the money we'll ever need, a wonderful home, and great friends. But this was a matter of family pride, and I would always respect that. Besides, my brother can almost always get in contact with him, being NCIS, and keep me updated.

We were sitting the hall of the school. Robbie and Sierra just got our present of royalty. I looked at him, our gaze matching perfectly, and I just started ccrying again in his arms. My life had gotten so complicated and difficult siince I met him. So much hardship, and stress in my life now. I wouldn't have changed a simgle thing if it meant never meeting him.

After a while we noticed the party finally winding down, so we decided to head back. i pulled myself together, and walked with him to join our friends. I knew they would be with me the whole time he would gone. I would always respect them for that. I could never ask for better friends.

One week later.

"Today we are here to celebrate the graduation of our senior class. It has been a long journey, but this single class of seniors has put a mark on this school that shall remain with us forever. Eight seniors in particular have done more for this school, and shown this school than any other individuals ever to enter our doors. We thank you, and say goodbye as you graduate from Hollywood Arts." Our principle annouced which was our signal to begin cheering. We finally did it. We graduated from the Arts.

I stood there hand in hand with Syn and Robbie, all of us holding hands in a line of our frineds. Jade, Tori and Beck had already been given a upcoming part in a movie in September, and Robbie and Sierra were for his big comedy tour with Rex. He had become purely a stage character now as Robbie had become quite famous as a vent. Andre was also with Tori, Jade and Beck as the musical director for the movie they were doing. Syn and I knew where we were going, and we were prepared for it.

We all headed out to meet our parents in the crowd. Mom gave me a big hug, and congradulated both Syn and I. I saw the other parents do the same thing, but I didn't see Jade's parents anywhere. I guess they really didn't care.

I stayed with Syn the whole time as the crowd began to cheer more and more quietly as we all walked away for the last time of our high school careers. I knew we would be here again someday, but not as students. Maybe as teachers, or parents.


	15. A simple wedding

A/n Okay This or the next are the final chapters. I have a sequel plot already prepared so don't worry, we'll see each other soon. I'm just glad so many people viewed this fic, and I got so many more hits than I ever thought I would get. Thanks to all my viewers.

Cat Pov

Today's Tori and I's big day. Our dual wedding. I was so excited. Tori and I were being fit in our dresses for the last time as we prepared for the ceremony. Tori looked like she would pass out at any moment. She was completely red and sweating. I kept telling her everything would be alright, and it seemed to calm her down a little more each time until she finally relaxed just as we were about to go out. I heard the music begin, her father and my grandfather took us, and walked us through the door down the aisle.

I saw all of our friends waiting in the front row, Trina holding the girls, Andre wiping away a few tears. The others all just smiled happily. Our familiess were behind them in the following rows. A picture of each of Syn's adopted parents were placed next to my family on pedastals of honor. I had asked for that, adn my family had no problem with it at all. They were actually a little excited when they heard it. They had liked Syn more and more since they had met him. My brother sat on the right of the pictures while Mom and my grandfather sat on the other side.

I saw Syn standing in his fatigues again. I had asked him to do that too. Jade was wearing a tuxedo again, and I'll admit she looked pretty good in it, but Syn still looked better. I went all the way up with my grandfather until he released me into the hand of Syn. I knew my viel would hide it, so I didn't try to stop the tears of joy running down my face. I barely heard the priest say to Jade and Syn the groom vows until they said I do. When they got to Tori and I's part though I was all ears. When he finally asked the hardest question in all of human existance, I knew I had the correct answer.

"I do." Tori and I said in unison. The priest pronounced us all married, and we kissed pur new spouses. I was now Catarina Moscow. I couldn't be happier no matter what. I was now bound to man I loved for all time. Nothing would ever change that. Not even death.

We both threw our boquets into the crowd for them to both be caught Sierra. Jade fired Tori's garter straight at Robbie's face to seal the deal. Robbie looked stunned at first, but quickly got over it as he embraced Sierra. Tori and I both let out a small laugh at that.

Jade picked up Tori as Syn dd with me and ran towards the exit and our cars. We drove straight to the reception, but I don't remember much. Just Syn and I being together was enough to keep me content for a while. Tori had the same feeling from the look on her face the whole time. I loved him with all my heart, and that was really all that mattered.

When the whole reception was finished, we left the others to go on our group honeymoon. We were headed out for Paris for it, all payed for by Syn. Since he released book three, we had more money than we could handle.

I had read it before the release, and found the ending to be very different than I expected. Synchro managed to save his friends and the whole world, but at the cost of his own life. Justin had returned to the group and aided him in their success. Justin in the end wound up with Gabrielle, while Synchro passed away. I hoped our story doesn't have a similar ending.

One week later

Jade Pov

I woke up on our last day of the honeymoon to find Syn, Toru and Cat already packing. They were all getting ready for our trip home. I let out a huge sigh, got up, dressed and joined them. That week had been incredible. Tori was now Mrs. West, Cat was ow Mrs. Moscow and we were all happier than we ever thought we could be.

The only problem was Cat was going to be very depressed soon. In three weeks, Syn would leave for thirty six monthes of SEAL training followed by a four and a half years of service. It would be seven and a half years before we saw him again, and Cat would always worry. We would be here for her though, and Syn would return home. After what we lived through as children, we were both too strong for some terrorist asshole to kill. He would come home in one piece. I was sure of that.

We finished packing up, signed out of our hotel, and headed for the airport. It would be a long flight home, but we wouldn't be flying commercial. We would be taking my families private jet. They had been there for my wedding, so I knew they cared, they just didn't show it well. I knew they would comee to be more interactive, it would just take time.

It was a whole eighteen hours before we finally landed in L.A. We all headed back to our home to meet the others. They were aware of the events to come, but they were ready for it. We had already prepared a schedule for the first few monthes for who would be comforting Cat. It would take time, but she would eventually settle down from it. She was strong, and she would recover. I knew that for sure.


	16. Departure

A/n okay this it. The sending off. I know I said it was supposed to surround Jori, but I kinda got caught up in the whole Cat/Syn thing. Sorry. Won't have to wait long for sequelt though so don't fret.

Cat Pov

"Please tell me you'll come home. Tell me you'll keep your promise. I want to have your child, so you better come home. Promise me." I pleaded Syn, my eyes full of tears. I helded him tightly as he stood there in our driveway. He was leaving today. I wouldn't see him again for seven and a half years. I didn't know if I could last that long without him. I would only be able to see him on messages every once in a while. I was so scared, even with everyone telling me he would come home, there was always that small chance my nightmare could come to life. It scared me so much.

"I will keep my promise Catarina, and I will make another promise. I will never stop thinking about you the whole time I'm there, as long as you try to stay strong for me while I'm away. Promise me Catarina." He asked me. I cried harder as the words formed.

"I promise Syn. My only Syn." I answered as he hugged me one last time, and left.

Tori Pov

Cat came straight to us the day of Syn's leaving once he was gone. She was crying horribly, worse than I thought she was even capable of. I have never seen Cat so sad, even with her massive mood swings back at the arts, she had never swung this far. She literally sat in my lap for three hours just crying before she started to slow down. She kept asking if he was back yet, and I stayed silent each time. Seven and a half years was a long time. It would be a long time before we saw him again.

trina caem down with the one year old children, and walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat, and some milk to lay the kids down with. It was their nap tieme, and they quickly passed out. She came over to us to help comfort Cat. I wonderedd how long she would be like this until she finally returned to her normal self. I then realized she would never be fully back to normal until he returned. It would take time, but like all militarty wives, she would grow strong and proud of him.

She had full control of his estate while he was away. She was his wife, and therefore normally had control over at least half of it anyway. While he was gone however, she was given full control. She would never have to worry about money or food. She had severla tens of million dollars at her disposal, and she had long gotten over skystore, so she wouldn't ever over spend.

I was holding Cat along with Trina as she began to finally settle down. She asked if we could watch a movie, any movie as long as it didn't involve soldiers, she would be happy. Shiny objects and coloring books didn't seem to have any effect so we went with what she wanted.

I put in Lion king, Cat's favorite, and it seemed to perk her up a bit. She even seemed fine through the death of Mufasa scene, so I guess she was just trying to relax. It would take a while, but we would get Cat back to weirding us all out eventually. I knew that. As a team, we have had Many Victories, and this was jsut another one to gain.


End file.
